Heart Stealer !
by ChieYHanHun
Summary: " Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya . Sehingga akhirnya kita bersama selamanya."- Luhan /" Maafkan aku hyung , aku merusak segalanya. Tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maafkan aku."- Sehun/" Aku akan tetap menjagamu meskipun hatimu bukan untukku lagi , Sehunna"- Chanyeol. A Little bit angst. Pairing main!Hanhun slight!Chanhun,ChanSoo. Read and please review :)
1. Chapter 1

# Psycho

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang kehidupannya , ia hanya inginkan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak ia mengenal nama itu , mata nya seakan buta. Telinga nya seakan tuli. Dan hatinya seakan berhenti.

Mata nya sudah tidak dapat melihat sesiapa selain dia , Oh Sehun. Mata nya sudah menganggap namja itu sempurna , begitu sempurna layaknya malaikat.

Telinganya sudah tidak mendengar apa kata kata sekitarnya. Ia hanya bisa menilai suara Oh Sehun yang indah , merdu mengalun di cupingnya.

Dan hatinya sudah terikat , tertakhluk untuk memiliki sosok itu seutuhnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya namun hasilnya nihil. Yang dapat ia rasa adalah kedua pergelangan tangannya yg bergesel dengan sesuatu yg keras seperti borgol , ya borgol. Mata indahnya yg kata Chanyeol - kekasihnya - selalu berjaya menghipnotis orang di sekelilingnya kini terkatup rapat oleh kain hitam. Menghalang mata keabuan itu melihat ruang kamar yang mewah namun kelihatan menyeramkan. Ia mencoba bersuara , sakit , tekaknya sakit. Ia butuh air.

" Channie Hyung. Hiks ~~" ia meraung pelan. Menyeru nama namjanya. Jujur saja , ia ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu bagaiamana ia bisa ada di ruang yang ia tidak ketahui ini. Yang ia ingat , ada seseorang menutup mulutnya menggunakan saputangan yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya pingsan dan langsung diheret ke sini.

Kriett

Pergerakannya terhenti. Ia tahu dan sangat pasti , sosok yang sudah menculiknya itu kini memasuki ruang dimana ia berada. Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat. Dan ia bisa rasakan kasur empuk yang ia duduki itu bergerak , menandakan sosok itu duduk.

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga , Sehunnie chagi ~ " Sehun mengigit bibirnya takut saat nafas hangat milik suara namja yang barusan memanggilnya itu tepat di telinganya.

" Jebal , lepaskan aku , hiks. Aku takut." Lirih nya pelan. Berusaha mengambil simpati si penculik itu.

" Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Dan ia dapat rasakan daun telinganya di kecup ringan.

" Chanyeol hyung , hiks. Tolong akuuhh ~~" tangisnya. Ia menghindarkan sentuhan tangan si penculik itu. Takut akan diapakan. Ayolah , Oh Sehun itu masih kecil , baru sembilan belas , belum lagi ia sangat kebudakan dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak pesona namja manis dan imut itu.

" Hey , jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin kaw senang. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang tanpa ada namja sialan itu menyentuhmu. Kau milikku. Ya , milikku selamanya. " dan kini pipinya di kecup lembut. Ia takut.

Sehun meronta kala merasakan tubuh si penculik itu kini menyanggah badannya di atas tubuhnya.

" Lepaskan aku , hiks , Chanyeol hyung , Chanyeol hyung. Tolong Sehun. Hiks hiks ~" ia meraung , meronta.

Tidak lama ikatan kain yang menghalangi pemandangannya dibuka. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bagi membiasakan suasana menyeramkan di sekelilingnya.

Dan sungguh ia sangat terkejut saat ini.

" Llll- Luhan gege ?!" Mata sipitnya menatap sosok penculik itu kaget. Ia meronta kala tangan Luhan - penculik tadi - memegang kuat rahangnya. Memaksa wajah manis itu agar melihat mata rusa milik namja yang dipanggil Luhan tadi.

" Ya , aku disini , Hun." Luhan , yang bersurai merah marun memeluk tubuh Sehun posesif. Membiarkan wajah tampan itu tenggelam di leher mulus Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan , ge. Lepaskan aku , ge. Aku hiks aku takut." Sehun menangis lagi.

Luhan - teman dekat Chanyeol - melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyeka lembut air mata Sehun. Wajah tampan itu kelihatan menakutkan.

Obsesi

Ya , Sehun bisa melihat rasa obsesi dalam mata rusa itu.

" Kau milikku , Oh Sehun. Tiada siapa yang bisa menyentuhmu selain aku. Ya , kau milik Xi Luhan." Luhan membungkam bibir tipis Sehun.

Perkara yang sudah lama ia ingin lakukan kepada namja tercintanya itu. Tangan nya mengusap pipi mulus Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan airmata yang mulai membuat pipi sedikit tembam itu basah. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Sehun. Menjaganya , melindunginya dan mencintainya.

Sehun meronta , jika saja tiada bibir Luhan , mungkin kini ia terisak. Kenapa Luhan tega melakukan ia seperti ini ? Luhan yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri kini seakan hilang.

" Hiks lepaskan aku." Bentaknya seusai Luhan melepaskan ciuman yang membuat untaian saliva bergantung di sudut bibir Sehun yang sudah sedikit membengkak gara-gara ulahnya.

" Hey , jangan menangis. Kau lebih indah jika sedang tersenyum." Luhan tersenyum.

Tampan.

Dan juga mengerikan.

" Ge , kenapa kau melakukan ini ? Menculikku ? Hiks , aku ingin pulang. Aku mau Chanyeol hyung." Sekali lagi , anak manis itu menangis.

Luhan mengusap lembut kedua pipi Sehun , ditatap mata keabuan itu penuh kasih.

" Aku hanya mengambil apa yang sepantasnya menjadi milikku , Sehunna. Dan jangan menyebut nama itu , aku benci. Aku benci mendengarnya." Luhan bangkit dari tubuh Sehun. Mengorak langkah menuju meja nakas tepi kasur nya.

" Makanlah , kau sudah pingsan terlalu lama. Perut mu pasti lapar , chagi."

Sehun menggeleng sebelum ia berdecik. " Ckk , aku tidak sudi makan makanan dari orang psycho seperti mu , ge. Kau gila , tidak benar !"

Seketika hati Luhan berdenyut. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Ia , namja malang yang sudah tidak punya apa - apa meskipun hartanya terhitung sangat banyak. Ia kurang kasih sayang. Dan ia mendapatkan rasa sayang itu dari Sehun , kekasih teman nya.

" Kau gila , ge. Tidak waras !" Teriak Sehun dengan linangan air mata.

Luhan menggeleng laju. Tidak , ia bukan gila. Jika memang benar ia gila , ia gilakan Sehun. Ia inginkan Sehun menjadi miliknya.

" Tidak , Oh Sehun. Aku masih waras !" Balas Luhan. Ia hilang kendali. Dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah , ia mendekati Sehun. Mencengkram rahang namja manis itu dan mulai bertindak gila.

Ia merobek paksa pakaian namja manis itu dan melontarnya sembarangan arah.

" Jika memang aku gila , aku gila padamu , Oh Sehun !" Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher mulus Oh Sehun.

" Lepas ! Lepaskan aku Xi Luhan. Jangan sentuh akuu !" Teriak Sehun kalut.

Luhan seolah tuli , ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyesap kemanisan seorang namja yang sudah berhasil membuat nya gila seperti ini. Kedua tangannya menyentuh setiap inci tubuh mulus seorang Sehun.

" Aku mencintaimu , Oh Sehun ! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya ?!" Bentak Luhan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Sehun. Namja manis itu kelihatan begitu takut.

" Ini bukan Cinta , tapi obsesi !"

Luhan menderam rendah. " Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada ku , Oh Sehun !" Dan kembali menjelajahi sudut leher Sehun.

" Ahh , lepas. Jangan eungh sentuh aku !" Sehun mencoba untuk tidak mendesah meskipun Luhan sudah menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya yang sensitif. Mata nya terpejam erat.

Luhan tidak peduli setiap bantahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis yang sudah menjadi favoritnya itu. ia dengan pantas membuka setiap helaian bajunya. Membiarkan Sehun diam sebentar, menarik nafas dan mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya makin memerah begitu tubuh Luhan terekspos.

Meskipun tidak semegah tubuh atletis Chanyeol, tapi masi bisa membuat Sehun sedikit kagum.

Lengannya yang sedikit berotot , surai orange nya yg berdiri , entah kenapa membuat Sehun terpikir , ' Kenapa dia kelihatan lebih tampan ?' , dan milik Luhan yang sudah terbangun itu sontak membuat pipinya memerah.

" Kau milikku , Oh Sehun !", desis Luhan, khas dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan saat Luhan mulai melucutkan setiap helaian pakaiannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya polos.

", Kau indah, Sehunna. Sangat mengagumkan."

Blush.

' Sial. ini tidak benar !' Bentak Sehun meskipun hanya digumam dalam hati doang.

Ia kembali memejam kan matanya saat Luhan melabuhkan bibir nya tepat di leher sensitifnya.

Berbeda. Rasanya sangat berbeda.

Ia dapat rasakan. Luhan bukan menyentuhnya atas dasar nafsu semata.

Ia menyentuhnya dengan perasaan yang entah lah , cinta mungkin ?

Desahan nya terlepas. Luhan semakin gencar melakar bekas gigitan di setiap sudut tubuh indah Sehun. Membuat tanda , bahawa Oh Sehoon selama nya milik Xi Luhan.

Tiada siapa yang bisa mengambilnya dari Luhan. Tiada siapa akan pernah bisa !

" Gehh , lepas. Hiks , sakitt , geh." Rintih namja di bawahnya bersama dengan air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Sontak Luhan berhenti.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau menyakiti pujaan hatinya itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah mau melihat air mata pujaan hatinya itu.

Ia hanya inginkan Sehun selalu tersenyum.

Dan hanya tersenyum untuknya.

" Maaf ,Sehunna. Apa aku menyakitimu ?" Luhan merehatkan dahinya di dahi Sehun.

Rasanya nyaman sekali. Ia menyapu lembut air mata Sehun. mengecup pipi itu berulang kali dengan sesekali mengumam perkataan 'maaf' atau ' aku mencintaimu'. Dan Sehun kelihatan nya sudah kembali tenang. Ia membiarkan Luhan mengecupnya , menyentuhnya bahkan ia harus akui, sentuhan Luhan sangat lembut. Menenangkan.

" Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, Hunna. Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu luka." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinganya. Sesekali Luhan melayangkan kecupan membuat Sehun semakin terbuai.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukan nya seperti ini. Walaupun kekasih jangkungnya itu selalu melayangkan ciuman padanya tapi rasanya berbeda sekali. Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Ia malah merasa nyaman dan tenang. Ia membiarkan tangan Luhan membelai nya. Membiarkan aura dominasi Luhan menguasainya.

Dan bila Luhan kembali mengecup bibirnya. Menghayati lekukan bibir tipisnya , wajah terluka Chanyeol menyentak nya.

Ia dengan pantas menggeleng. " Berhenti. Jangan teruskan , Luhan ge. Aku merayu."

" Aku ingin menjadikan kau milikku , Hunna. Dan selagi nama Chanyeol masi ada di hatimu , aku akan berusaha menghapusnya. Dan menggantikan nama Luhan dalam hati dan raga mu."

Dan Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya , merasakan setiap kulit manis milik Sehun dengan sesekali ucapan ' aku mencintaimu ' dan pujian betapa sempurna nya Sehun.

Sehun melayang dibuat oleh Luhan.

Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

" Kau milikku , Oh Sehun. Nobody can touch what mine. You is mine..."

Maafkan aku , hyung. Maafkan aku ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End . Show me how much you want me to continue this story .

Jangan lupa review yah !

Hugs and kisses from me :*


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

Sebelum itu maafkan aku , ini masih chapter dua . Cuma, aku tambahin sedikit. Please re-read okay my darlings. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sama sekali tidak selembut yang ia kira. Meskipun wajah tampan itu tenang dan sering tersenyum , tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu dalam diri namja yang tua empat tahun darinya itu.

Seperti sekarang , pipi mulusnya kini bertemu dengan bantal empuk. Keringat membasahi tubuh indahnya , membuat kulit pucat itu berkilat indah. Bibir pink nya terbuka , mendesah dengan sesekali terselit nama Luhan di sana. Mata indahnya pula terkatup rapat.

Tubuh yang sudah tidak terhias oleh apa-apa pakaian itu bergerak , seiring dengan Luhan yang mengeluar masuk 'milik'nya , bibirnya pula mengecup lembut punggung Sehun dengan sesekali mengigit mahupun menjilatnya.

"Ngahh , geuman. Luhan gegehh." Rintihnya , entahlah , separuh dari dirinya ingin menghentikan ini semua dan separuh lagi merasa nyaman dengan segala apa yang Luhan lakukan kepada dirinya.

" Saranghae , Sehunna. Jeongmal saranghae." Suara itu begitu sayu , mendesak ingin mengkhabarkan kepada Sehun betapa ia cinta , betapa ia ingin memiliki hati itu seutuhnya.

Jantung Sehun berdetak dengan laju tanpa ia sadari. Tangannya menggengam erat sprei putih yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

" Ini bukan cinta , ggeh. Kumohon , hentikan."

Luhan menghentikan seketika gerakannya hanya untuk membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar dia bisa menatap wajah cantik itu , bagaimana wajah cantik itu yang sudah membuatnya tidak waras seperti ini.

Jemari nya menyapu lembut , menghayati pipi tembam Sehun. Senyuman manis diukir untuk namja tercintanya itu.

" Apa ini bukan cinta , Hun ?" Ia menarik tangan Sehun , membiarkan telapak tangan Sehun menekap tepat di dada kiri Luhan dimana kini berdetak kencang , seolah tahu , sang pemilik hati kini sudah berada dalam genggaman. " Tell me , Hun. Setiap kali kau tersenyum , jantung ini , berdetak gila. Setiap kali mendengar suara indahmu , jantung ini tidak karuan. Setiap kali melihat mata jernihmu , jantung ini menjadi tidak waras. So tell me Oh Sehoon , if this is not love , then what is this ?!"

Deg

Ada yang beda dalam hatinya saat melihat airmata yang berhasil lolos dari mata rusa yang dulunya ia kagumi itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari , tangannya naik , menghapus lembut airmata itu.

Maafkan aku , Chanyeol hyung.

" Aku begitu mencintaimu , Sehunna." Lirih Luhan. Ia menarik tubuh Sehun , memeluk namja manis itu , menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang begitu manis dan berhasil memompa jantung kecilnya agar berdetak dengan laju.

" Aku bukan milikmu , gege. Aku kekasih Chanyeol , teman dekatmu. Tolong sadar , geh." Ia merayu , ingin menghentikan ini semua.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol , bukan Luhan. Yang ia inginkan Chanyeol , bukan Luhan.

Luhan kembali melempar tubuhnya , mulai menyambung aktivitas nya , menyatukan kembali dirinya bersama Sehun.

" Stop mention his name ! You is mine ! Nothing can touch what is mine !" Luhan menderam rendah. Ia mencengkam kedua tangan Sehun lalu mengikatnya ke kepala kasur , menghalang sebarang penolakan dari namja manis itu.

" AHHH , sakit , geh. Hiks , hentikan. Kumohonnn~~~ hiks." Ia tersedu, airmata suda mengalir dari mata coklatnya. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya namun nihil. yang ia dapat tidak lain kecuali sakit.

" Say it ! Say that you is mine , Oh Sehoon !"

Sehun menggeleng laju. Meskipun Luhan memberikan ia rasa sakit , namun rasa nikmat itu masi terselit. Tubuhnya tidak seiring dengan pikirannya.

Dan ia berharap , Chanyeol akan tetap mencintainya selepas ini.

" Ahhh , Gehh." Desahan indah itu bagaikan mantra bagi Luhan sendiri. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya , menjilat tetesan air mata Sehun kemudian mengecup lembut bibir pink Sehun yang sepertinya suda bengkak di kerjakan olehnya.

" Say it , Sehun. Say that you want me. Say that you is mine." Tusukannya semakin keras , mengenai prostate namja manis itu.

Sehun berusaha untuk menolak , tapi ia tau , akalnya suda tidak bisa menahan segala perbuatannya saat ini. " Yes , yes. I'm your , ahh , only yours , Channie hyung."

Bukan nama Luhan yang terselit , bukan nama Luhan yang ia alunkan.

" Luhan ! Its Xi Luhan !" Bentak Luhan kasar. Ia mencengkam rahang Sehun , memaksa agar mata indah itu menatapnya.

" Please , geh. Hentikan."

Luhan menggeleng. Ia mencium kasar bibir Sehun. Mengigitnya sehingga namja manis itu bisa rasakan darahnya sendiri.

Ia menangis sendiri.

' Chanyeol hyung , bisakah kau memaafkan ku dan terus mencintaiku setelah ini ?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Coba teka ?" Namja cantik bersurai coklat keemasan itu menutup kedua mata namja jangkung bersurai coklat madu itu. Mendengar suaranya saja membuat namja jangkung itu tersenyum. Ia memegang kedua tangan halus bak yeoja itu sebelum membawanya tepat ke bibirnya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

" Park Sehun-ssi ?"

Tanpa ia lihat , ia tau , namja cantik itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tau ini aku , hyung ? Huh , padahal kan aku sudah berjaya tadinya."

Park Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia menarik pinggang ramping sang buah hati lalu membuatnya agar duduk di atas pangkuannya.

" Hey , hati kita itu saling bergantung. Makanya aku mengetahui di mana separuh hati ku berada."

Chanyeol tersenyum apabila melihat sinar pink di kedua belah pipi berisi Sehun. Ia mengecup laju pipi kesukaannya itu sebelum memeluk Sehun erat , tidak ingin melepaskan meskipun hanya sedetik cuma.

" Cheesy , pantasan aja Baekhyun hyung bilang kau itu playboy. Lihat saja dari kata-kata mu , so cheesy."

" Hey , aku bukan playboy. Yeah , meskipun waktu sekolah dulu aku playboy tapi sekarang sudah tiada sang playboy itu. Aku laki-laki setia loh."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menyandar manja di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mengosok-gosok punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut.

" Hyung ?"

" Eum ?"

" Aku mencintaimu." Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

Ucapan yang cukup ringkas namun bermakna itu membuat detakan di hati Chanyeol semakin menggila. Ia kembali memeluk erat sosok itu dan sesekali melayangkan ciuman di dahi Sehun.

Hahh , betapa ia kasih , ia cinta pada sosok Tuhan yang indah ini.

Itu memori terakhir yang Chanyeol ada bersama Sehun. Sehunnya sekarang menghilang.

Hilang tanpa jejak. Dan ia sesungguhnya begitu merindui sosok kekasih kecilnya itu. Sudah dua bulan tetapi rasanya beratus tahun ia tidak bertemu langsung dengan Sehun.

" Yeol , bersabarlah. Aku sudah meminta pertolongan dari Jongdae dan kau tau lah kan , dia punya teman yang bisa membantu kita. Aku pasti Sehun pasti akan ditemui tidak lama lagi."

" Tapi Baek , ini sudah dua bulan. Aku bisa gila begini."

" Aku tau , Yeol. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kuliah juga kan ? Sehun pasti tidak sukak kalau kekasih jagohannya ini tidak masuk ke kelas."

Sontak tubuh Chanyeol lemah mendengar nama itu di alunkan. Ia memejam matanya.

" Aku lelah , Baek. Aku lelah dengan ini semua. Aku butuh Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang bisa menghilangkan semua kelelahan ini." Wajahnya mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi , air mata bakal menghiasi wajah tampan yang selalu sering tersenyum lebar itu.

Baekhyun memeluk teman dekatnya itu. " Bersabarlah , Yeol. Dia pasti akan ditemui. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan berdoa. Sehun pasti tidak akan apa-apa."

" Aku takut dia diapa-apakan , Baek. Dia lemah , Baek. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindunginya."

Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung sahabatnya itu. " Hey , dia itu malaikat kita. Mana bisa Tuhan akan membiarkan malaikatNYA terluka. Percayalah , Yeol. Uri Sehunnie kuat , dia itu kekasih mu."

Ya , semoga saja Sehunnya akan baik-baik saja.

Semoga saja Sehunnya akan selalu tau bahawa Chanyeol selalu ada disini , menantinya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pang

" Keluar , jangan sentuh dia sesuka mu , bodoh. Keluarrr !" Teriakan namja yang selalu dipanggil Master itu membuat pembantu berstatus wanita itu bergetar. Air mata membasahi wajah paruh abadnya.

" Ge , sudahlah." Suara kecil berusaha ingin menghentikan sebarang perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu.

" Tapi dia menyentuh mu , Oh Sehun ! Tiada siapa yang bisa menyentuh mu selain aku !" kali ini namja itu menarik pergelangan tangan namja bersurai soft pink yang sedari tadi mempamerkan wajah kasiannya.

" Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya , tanganmu kupotong ! Sekarang pergi , keluarr !"

Sontak pembantu rumah itu lari. Bersama dengan bekas makanan yang tidak disentuh sedikitpun oleh namja bersurai soft pink itu.

" Sakit , Lu Han ge. Lepaskan tanganku !" Ronta namja kecil yang ada dalam genggaman Lu Han itu.

Lu Han melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia melempar tubuh kecil yang hanya di baluti kemeja putih miliknya yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil itu.

" Akh , sakit , bodoh." Desis namja itu pelan. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terkena dengan kepala katil. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam sosok Lu Han.

" You are so pretty even when you mad." Puji Lu Han tulus. Tangannya mengusap kepala namja itu yang tadinya terkena dengan kepala katil. Tatapan matanya yang membunuh tadi kini sudah berubah lembut.

" Get off me !" Namja kecil itu menolak tubuh Lu Han yang semakin mendekat. Ia berdiri di sisi katil , menatap tajam kepada Lu Han.

" Ini sudah dua bulan kau mengurungku ! Dan sumpah , aku sama sekali tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu , Lu Han ! Aku tetap ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung sekarang juga !" Bentak nya kesal. Ia tidak peduli kalau Lu Han akan memukulnya sekalipun. Yang ia pikirkan , ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin lari dari perasaan aneh yang semakin hari semakin membesar untuk Lu Han itu.

" Berhenti menyebut namanya , Oh Sehun ! Berhenti !"

Sehun menjelirkan lidahnya. Ia menghentak kakinya layak anak kecil. " Aku akan menyebut namanya sehingga kau muak dan akhirnya melepaskan ku , Psycho gila !"

Okay , thats it. Lu Han dengan kasar mengurung Sehun di dinding kamar mewahnya. Ia menatap tajam anak mata yang bersinar indah itu.

" App-apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?!" Ucap Sehun terbata-bata. Ia memukul pelan pundak Lu Han dengan niat ingin keluar dari kurungan namja itu.

" Jangan menyebut namanya lagi , Hun. Kumohon. Berhenti menyebut namanya." Dan kali ini suara Lu Han berganti lirih. Sorot matanya begitu menyedihkan membuat hati Sehun berbisik benci melihat kesedihan itu.

" Tidak, aku akan tetap menyebut namanya selagi mana aku masih mencintainya, Luhan. Sadar diri, aku tidak mencintaimu. Menyukai mu bahkan jauh dari jangkaan hidup ku."

Dan sorot mata itu berubah drastis.

Menjadi marah. Kesal. Benci.

" Oh Sehun, stop it. Stop. You is mine !" Bentaknya. Tidak peduli sosok manis itu kini sedang melihatnya ketakutan. Bahkan mata polos itu berair.

" Kau memaksa ku melakukan ini semua ! Kau yang membuat ku jatuh cinta kepadamu ! Kau yang membuat aku gila seperti ini ! Dan jangan sesekali menyebut nama lelaki lain di hadapan ku, Oh Sehun !"

Sehun menangis kecil. Ia menggeleng kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak mau Lu Han mencintainya.

" Aku mau pulang, Lu. Biarkan aku pergi. Aku mau pulang."

Lu Han mendengus kasar. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan melempar namja manis itu ke atas kasur. Kemudian, membuka kaos nya dan melempar nya ke sembarangan arah.

Sehun yang melihat itu mulai panik. Tidak, ia tidak mau Lu Han menyentuhnya lagi. Terakhir kali Lu Han menyentuhnya hanya hari itu dan setelahnya Lu Han tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya.

" Tidak, kumohon. Jangan mendekat." Pintanya bersama airmata yang semakin menderas menuruni pipi halus nya.

Dan ia tau ia terlambat. Lu Han merobek paksa kaos miliknya membuat ia total topless. Ia menggeleng laju saat Lu Han membelai pelan pipi tembamnya.

" Cintai aku , Oh Sehun. Aku tidak butuh dunia jika kau ada di sisi ku. Aku tidak butuh syurga jika kau ada di sisi ku. Ku mohon, sedikit pun tidak apa." Suara itu begitu lirih.

Sehun hampir saja jatuh dalam kata-kata itu tetapi ia buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya. Tidak, ia milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau mencintai sesiapa selain Chanyeol.

" Tidak, aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Seberapa lama kau mengurung ku di sini, aku tidak akan pernah mau jatuh cinta kepadamu, psycho gila !"

Sehun terus-terusan menangis. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka dari Lu Han. Yang terdiam, memandang kepada sosok namja manis yang begitu takut dengannya. Sehun yang merasa tiada apa-apa pergerakan dari Lu Han mulai membuka mata indahnya.

Dan sungguh, hatinya berdetak sakit begitu melihat Lu Han mengalirkan airmatanya.

" Maaf. Aku ... maafkan aku." Lu Han buru-buru bangkit dari kasur nya. Menghapus pantas air mata nya. Tidak mau kelihata lemah di hadapan namja yang begitu ia cintai dalam dunia ini. Ia tersenyum , senyuman terluka yang makin membuat Sehun ingin menarik namja itu agar kesedihan itu bisa terhapus.

" Don't worry, Sehunna. Aku akan melepaskan mu. Sebentar lagi, berikan aku dua hari. Dan aku akan melepaskan mu. Aku akan merelakan mu. Aku akan melepaskan cinta pertama ku. Dua hari saja, biarkan aku bersamamu untuk dua hari saja dan semuanya akan kembali normal." Dan berlari keluar sebelum memberi kesempatan untuk Sehun bersuara.

Ia tidak tau kenapa hatinya sakit melihat Lu Han.

Ia tidak tau mengapa hati kecilnya berdetak laju untuk namja yang sudah mengurungnya selama dua bulan lamanya itu. Detakan yang sama yang pernah ia rasakan untuk Chanyeol, cumanya kali ini berbeda. Ia seperti ingin melindungi sosok Lu Han yang sepertinya begitu terluka. Begitu hancur. Begitu sendiri.

Dan ia tidak tau mengapa air mata nya kembali mengalir.

Sehun terisak di situ.

' Apa yang aku sudah lakukan ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar saat Lu Han menyumbat kimchi buatan nya itu. Ia mengunyah pelan sembari matanya masih saja menatap Lu Han yang tersenyum manis kepadanya membuat pipi Sehun merona merah.

Setelah kejadian semalan, situasi mereka berubah. Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum layaknya teman lelaki yang begitu sayang kepada teman wanitanya. Ia menjaga Sehun. Memberi makanan favorit Sehun.

Mereka berdua layaknya kekasih yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Dan Sehun harus jujur dengan hatinya, ia sudah jatuh kepada sosok itu. Ia suka dengan sosok itu. Bagaimana mata Lu Han terpancar indah saat ia membiarkan Lu Han mengecupnya. Bagaimana detakan hati Lu Han yang ia dengar saat namja itu menariknya dan memeluknya erat sembari menonton kaca TV.

Ia perlahan-lahan menyukai Lu Han.

" Kau mau keluar besok ? " suara Lu Han membuat ia menoleh kepada namja itu.

Besok ? Apa dia sudah mau aku keluar dari sini ? Apa Lu Han tidak mau dirinya lagi ? Apa Lu Han akan memberikan dirinya kepada Chanyeol lagi ?

" Beeessook ?" Shit, ia merutuk suaranya yang terbata-bata.

Lu Han tertawa kecil. Tangannya menyentuh jemari halus Sehun. " Kencan dengan ku ? Untuk terakhir kalinya dan setelahnya kau bisa pergi. Aku hanya butuh sedikit memori indah denganmu dan setelah itu aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Sorot mata itu lagi.

" Apa gege akan melepaskan ku setelah itu ?"

Lu Han tersenyum hangat. Lalu mengangguk pelan. " aku tidak bisa memaksa cinta, Sehunna. Hati mu bukan untuk ku. Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu kekal disisi ku saat hati mu bukan untukku ?"

" Apa yang gege lakukan setelah melepaskan ku ? Apa gege akan mencari cinta yang lain ?"

" Aku akan mengunci hatiku. Aku akan sama seperti sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Sehunna. Sendirian dan kosong."

Menyedihkan. Apa sebegitu menyedihkan hidup Lu Han ?

Ia punya segalanya. Rupa, kuasa dan segalanya.

" Apa gege tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu ? Tetap menjadi teman Chanyeol hyung dan tetap menjadi hyung untukku ?"

Lu Han menggeleng kecil. Ia meletak sendok nya dan melarikan pandangannya dari Sehun.

" Semuanya tidak bisa seperti dulu, Hunna. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi ke China atau di mana sajalah asal bukan di sini. Aku tidak mau menganggu mu dan membiarkan hatiku semakin mencintaimu."

Detakan nya semakin menggila. Mata coklatnya memerhati sosok Lu Han. Alis Lu Han yang terbentuk indah, mata rusa yang bersinar terang, hidung mancung yang membuat nya kelihatan sempurna dan bibir merah yang terletak indah.

' Aku jatuh untuknya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To : Chanyeol.

Lotte World , 10:00 PM.

Send.

Lu Han memasukkan ponsel nya kembali. Ia menyapu pelan kemeja petaknya. Membenarkan surai hitamnya yang tersisir rapi menampakkan dahi mulusnya.

Hari ini saja, ia akan menjadi namjachinggu untuk Sehun. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun. Mencintai Sehun dengan sepenuh hati nya.

Hari ini saja dan semuanya akan menjadi normal kembali. Di mana ia dengan dunia kosongnya.

Lamunannya terhenti begitu mendengar derapan langkah Sehun. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan jantungnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Sehun begitu sempurna. Begitu polos. Begitu indah. Begitu halus.

Ia hampir saja menangis , perasaan cinta itu begitu besar sehingga rasanya ingin meledak dalam sudut hatinya.

Ia begitu ingin memiliki Sehun. Ingin mencintai Sehun melebihi apapun dalam dunia ini.

Tapi ia tidak bisa egois.

Hari ini segalanya akan berakhir. Ia akan melepaskan Sehun. Ia akan mengembali kan Sehun.

Meskipun akhirnya dia yang menderita. Meskipun akhirnya dia akan sendiri lagi.

Tidak apa asal Sehunnya akan bahagia meski itu bukan dengannya. Tidak apa asal Sehunnya bisa tersenyum hangat seperti dulu meski senyuman itu bukan karnanya.

" Lu ge ?" Dan ia tidak pernah mendengar suara seindah Sehun.

" Ayo !" Sehun menarik tangannya pelan. Mengheretnya keluar dari mansion suramnya itu.

" Slow down, Hunnie." Ucapnya pelan. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Sehun sebelum berlari kecil menuju ke tempat pemandu.

" Lottw world kan ? Hahh, aku sudah lama tidak kesana." Sehun tersenyum manis.

Dan itu membuat Lu Han makin tersiksa.

" Ya, dan setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir." Ucapnya pelan sebelum meluncur laju ke kota Seoul. Menuju Lottw world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han tersenyum lembut. Sorot matanya hanya fokus kepada sosok indah yang sedari tadi tidak betah untuk tersenyum. Mata sipit itu bersinar layaknya anak kecil yang dibawa ke taman permainan. Bibirnya mengerecut ke depan, berbicara mengenai perkara yang Lu Han tidak mengerti.

" Ge, kita naik ke sana. Pasti asik !" Kedua tangannya menarik lengan Lu Han. Membawanya ke wahana Rollercoster.

Lu Han menoleh dan menelan ludahnya pelan. " Tapi, itu tinggi , Hun."

Sontak Sehun ketawa kecil. Ia mengeluarkan cute-smirknya. Membuat Lu Han harus menahan napasnya.

" Apa kau takut tinggi , ge ?"

Lu Han menggeleng pantas. "Ani, siapa bilang ?!"

" Kalau gitu, kajja. Hanya satu ronde dan setelah itu wahana lain lagi." Dan ia tidak tau ingin berkata apa lagi saat melihat puppy eyes milik Sehun dan dengan Sehun yang mengheretnya menuju wahana tersebut.

Setelah selesai tiga ronde, barulah Sehun berhenti mengheret Lu Han. Kedua namja itu duduk di bangku dengan es krim di tangan Sehun. Lu Han memicit kepalanya, rasa pening itu masih ada gara-gara menaiki wahana gila itu.

" Ge, gumawo karna membawa aku ke sini. Ini menyenangkan." Sehun berbicara layaknya anak kecil. Mulutnya bercelopotan dengan eskrim membuat Lu Han tersenyum kecil. Ia mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap pelan bibir mungil itu.

" Aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu, Sehunna. Terima kasih karna hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karna memberikan ku peluang untuk merasakan manisnya cinta ini. Terima kasih karna memberi ku cahaya dalam kehidupan suram ku ini. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau terlalu berharga."

Sehun menatapnya tidak berkedip. Bahkan eskrim itu juga ia biarkan mengalir.

" Akuu.. aku."

Lu Han ketawa lagi. Ia merusak surai Sehun sebelum berdiri. " Ayo, kau mau mencuba wahana apa lagi ?"

Sebelum segalanya berakhir, biarkan aku merasakan kasihnya. Sebelum segalanya berakhir, biarkan aku menjadi kekasihnya meski itu cuma palsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Wuahh. Ada bunga api. Ge, Lu Han ge, lihat itu. Ayo kita ke sana." Tanpa mendengar kata-kata Lu Han, Sehun menarik tangan Lu Han. Membawanya ke keramaian. Di mana banyak sekali orang di sana. Memerhati pancaran bunga api di angkasa. Membanjiri malam kota Seoul.

Mata sipitnya terpancar dengan cahaya warna-warni. Pantulan dari pelbagai warna bunga api.

" Indah sekali, kan Ge ?"

Lu Han tidak memberi nya jawapan membuat ia menoleh kepada namja itu. Dan pipinya memanas begitu melihat Lu Han memerhatinya dengan sangat lembut. Mata rusa itu penuh dengan rasa cinta.

" Jangan memerhatikanku , ge !" Bentaknya imut. Lu Han tertawa kecil. namja itu melingkarkan tangan mereka. Mengabungkan kehangatan tubuh mereka.

Dan itu membuat jantung Sehun semakin menggila. Pipi nya bahkan semakin memanas. Ia yakin, jika saja bukan malam, mungkin Lu Han sudah melihat rona wajahnya saat ini.

" Kau lebih indah, Sehunna. Lebih sempurna dari apapun di dunia ini. Kau begitu berharga."

Degg.

Ia mendongak. Menatap kedua mata indah Lu Han. Dan jantungnya semakin tidak karuan melihat betapa besar rasa cinta yang terpantul melalui mata itu.

" ge, aku..." Mencintaimu. Ia ingin sekali melontarkan itu. Ia ingin mengkhabarkan kepada Lu Han.

Yang Lu Han sudah berhasil membuat ia jatuh cinta kepada nya. Yang Lu Han berhasil membuat nama Chanyeol hilang dari hatinya. Yang Lu Han berhasil membuat hatinya berdetak hebat.

" Ge, aku..." dan belum sempat ia ingin menyempurnakan kata-kata itu, Lu Han mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Rasa ini. Begitu berbeda saat ia bersama Chanyeol. Rasa ini lebih indah. Lebih bahagia.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Membiarkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Lu Han. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya , menyamakan tingginya dengan Lu Han. Membiarkan lidah hangat Lu Han menjilat bibirnya dan ia membuka akses untuk Lu Han mengeksplor mulutnya. Merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya.

Tangan Lu Han memeluknya erat. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya pergi.

Ciuman itu begitu halus. Begitu indah. Begitu penuh dengan rasa cinta. Dan Sehun menyukainya.

Ia mencintai Lu Han. Dan ia tidak mau berundur lagi. Ia tidak mau mengelak lagi.

Ia telah membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam lautan cinta Lu Han.

Ia membiarkan dirinya berpaut pada tembok cinta Lu Han.

" Saranghae, Sehunna. Jeongal saranghae." Lu Han berbisik lirih di cuping telinganya.

Belum sempat ia ingin membalas ungkapan suci itu, tubuhnya sudah ditolak oleh orang ramai yang menyerbu ke arah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke pameran bunga api itu. Tangannya mencoba menggapai Lu Han kembali namun nihil, Lu Han semakin jauh.

" Lu Han." Ujarnya pelan. Ia menggapai Lu Han namun Lu Han hanya kaku di sana. Memerhatinya bersama senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sehun semakin panik. Ia menggeleng laju. " Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon, jangan lepaskan aku." rayunya.

Air mata membanjiri wajah manisnya. ia tidak peduli tubuhnya yang ditolak oleh orang ramai yang ada di sana. Ia hanya inginkan Lu Han. Ia ingin Lu Han. Biarkan ia pergi bersama Lu Han. Ia ingin memberitahu Lu Han yang ia mencintainya. Yang ia ingin bersamanya.

" Lu Han ge. Lu Han." Panggilnya. Ia mencoba mencari Lu Han namun nihil. Dalam kesibukan mencari sosok Lu Han, lengan kanannya di tarik kencang. Membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang.

Wajahnya tersembam ke dada seseorang. Dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri wajahnya, ia mendongak.

" Chanyeol ?" Bisiknya.

" Sehun, ini kau kan ? Sehun, Sehunna." Sosok tinggi itu kembali memeluknya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau Chanyeol lagi.

Ia inginkan LuHan. Ia belum memberitau Lu Han tentang perasaannya.

Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang. ' Kumohon. Jangan lepaskanku.'

Ia kembali menangis kecil begitu matanya tidak menangkap imej Lu Han di dalam ramai orang yang ada di sana.

" Hiks, ge. Lu Han ge." Ucapnya kecil.

Ia tidak sadar mata rusa yang dari tadi memerhatinya dari jauh itu kini sedang menangis kecil. Menangisi cerita mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, this is konyol. Hhahah. Mian karna baru update. Soalnya aku begitu sibuk dengan tugasan dari dosen. Belum lagi test. Hahh , jeongmal mianhae.

Review juseyo. Aku ingin tau pendapat kalian. :)

Maafkan author (bows 90°) ini nc nya yang nanggung. Yah meski tidak banyak. Author akan usahakan update secepat yang mungkin. Maybe in two or three days later.

Gumawo kepada darlings yang sudah review. Its give me strength to continue this.

Hugs and kisses from me :*


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Situasi sekarang berbeda. Sangat dan sangat berbeda.

Tiada lagi tawa manja dari namja manis bersurai darkbrown itu.

Tiada lagi mata yang membentuk bulan sabit kecil saat namja manis itu tersenyum.

Tiada lagi kata-kata cinta yang selalu di ucapkan dari bibir tipis itu.

Sehun nya bukan seperti yang dulu lagi.

" Sehunna." Ia menyentuh pundak namja itu pelan. Dan sentuhannya membuat namja itu menoleh ke belakang dan wajah itu lagi.

Wajah dingin nan datar.

" Eum." Jawab Sehun dingin. Sedingin es yang membeku.

" Please. Ini suda berapa minggu kau seperti ini, Hun." Chanyeol mencoba membawa namja itu ke pelukannya namun nihil.

Sehun malah mengelak dan berdiri dari sofa empuk yang ada dalam apartemen miliknya itu.

" Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Besok aku harus ke sekolah."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Mencoba memberitau dirinya, Sehun nya masih seperti dulu mungkin saja ia masih trauma semenjak ia di culik dua bulan yang lalu.

" Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Aku selalu ada untukmu." Ia merusak surai lembut Sehun sebelum mengecup pipi itu lembut. Meakipun tidak mendapat apa-apa tindak balas dari sang kekasih.

" Hmm."

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen nya, Sehun kembali duduk di sofa. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melepasnya dengan keluhan berat.

Apa yang terjadi ?

Kenapa sikapnya berubah drastis seperti ini ?

Ruang di hatinya seperti kehilangan sesuatu dan ia tau sesuatu itu apa.

" Lu Han." Nama itu terselit dari bibir pinknya. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir. Ia tersenyum bodoh menyadari air matanya yang mengalir.

Ia tidak tau kenapa air mata ini bisa mengalir.

Apa karna Lu Han ? Lu Han yang melepaskannya setelah membuat ia berubah seperti ini ?

Atau apa karna Chanyeol ? Chanyeol yang masih tetap mencintainya meskipun ia suda tidak sama seperti dulu ?

Sehun terisak di situ. Beban di dalam relung hatinya semakin berat. Ia butuh seseorang. Seseorang yang mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang ia rasakan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dia bukan seperti yang dulu, Baek. Meskipun ia sudah kembali ke sisi ku , nyatanya hati itu bukan seperti dulu. Ia tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang menculiknya. Sikapnya berubah. Dia bukan Sehunku." Desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia menjambak surainya sebelum menatap lirih kepada teman dekatnya.

Baekhyun mengusap pundaknya. Berniat ingin memberi semangat untuk teman nya itu. " Mungkin dia masi trauma, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum , senyuman yang tidak pantas menghiasi wajah tampan itu. " Tidak, Baek. Ini semua pasti berkait langsung dengan penculik yang menculiknya."

" Jongdae sudah mencoba mengesan orang yang menculik Sehun tapi tidak bisa. Dia susah sekali untuk di kesan." Baekhyun menghirup Americano miliknya. Ia membuang pandang ke luar jendela.

" Kita adukan kepada polisi aja."

" Tidak, Sehun tidak mau memperbesarkan masalah ini." Bantah Chanyeol.

" Tapi, Yeol. Kita harus tau sebab Sehun berubah begini. Dia bukan seperti yang dulu lagi. Dia seperti anak patung yang menjalani rutinas harian doang. Apa kau tidak lihat pandangan matanya yang kosong ? Apa kau tidak lihat matanya yang selalu saja membengkak seperti baru abis menangis ?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi mencoba menahan rasa sebak dalam hatinya. " Aku lihat semuanya, Baek. Bagaimana hatinya tidak lagi memandang ku. Bagaimana sikapnya yang mendingin. Aku lihat segalanya dan itu membuat ku terluka."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang mengambil napas sedalam yang bisa sebelum melepaskannya dengan dengusan kasar. " Aku akan ke apartemen nya malam ini."

Chanyeol menggeleng laju. " Tidak, jangan ganggu dia dulu, Baek. Biarkan dia."

" Oh god, Chanyeol. For God sake, ini sudah satu bulan ia kembali dan sikapnya masi seperti itu ! Dia tidak bisa membuat teman ku menjadi gila seperti ini ?!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah.

" Tetapi, jangan membuatnya menangis, Baek. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka melihat air matanya."

" Tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun mendatangi apartemen Sehun. Meskipun namja manis itu tetap tersenyum tapi senyuman itu nampak tidak iklas. Sinar matanya juga redup. Jangan lupakan sosok tubuh Sehun yang makin susut. Pokoknya, Sehun kelihatan sangat kacau. Beda sekali dengan Sehun yang ia kenali.

" Katakan pada hyung. Kau kelihatan seperti mayat hidup, Hun. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ?" Ia mengelus surai lembut Sehun.

Sehun itu sudah ia perlakukan seperti dongsaeng nya sendiri.

" Tiada apa-apa yang terjadi, hyung. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sehun lalu mengelusnya pelan.

" Aku bisa lihat kau sedang terluka, Hun. Kau dan Chanyeol bukan seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya seperti bukan kalian."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. " Benaran, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku cuma lelah. Tugasan di sekolah begitu banyak. Kau tau kan aku akan majlis graduasi ku dua minggu lagi ? Aku sibuk beberapa hari ini, hyung."

Baekhyun tau, Sehun membohonginya. Mustahil sekali Sehun sibuk. Dia anak yang pintar. Segala tugasan pasti akan ia lakukan dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin la anak cemerlang seperti Sehun akan melakukan tugasannya selambat ini.

" Oh Sehun." Suaranya mulai serius. " Sesibuk apapun kau, tidak seharusnya kau membuat Chanyeol seperti itu. Kau tidak tau bagaimana keadaannya saat kau di culik dua bulan yang lalu. Dia kusut, lelah dan seperti orang yang tidak waras karna mu. Dan sekarang setelah kau kembali, kau malah tidak mempedulikannya dan mengabaikan dia. Dia juga manusia, Hun."

Sehun menekup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. " Aku takut untuk berdepan dengannya, hyung. Aku sudah membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah konyol nya yang tetap tersenyum itu."

Perlahan Baekhyun menarik tubuh Sehun lalu mendekapnya pelan. Ia mengusap punggung Sehun penuh kasih dan sesekali mengecup kepala Sehun. Berniat ingin menenangkan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

" Apa pun yang berlaku saat kau diculik, lupakan semuanya, Hun. Chanyeol mencintaimu. Dia tidak mau kau memendam perasaan sendiri. Luahkan kepadanya apapun itu yang menganggu pikiran mu."

" Bagaimana kalau dia akan meninggalkanku ?"

" Percayalah, si konyol itu mana tega meninggalkanmu. Kau itu ibarat dunia untuknya. Ibarat nafas untuknya."

Malam itu Sehun tertidur di pangkuannya. Dengan jejak air mata yang masih jelas tercetak di wajah cantik itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu masuk ke kamar. Menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi tubuh kecil Sehun. Ia mengusap surai Sehun sebelum mengecup ringan dahi Sehun.

" Aku tidak mau kalian berdua terluka, Hun. Siapapun itu yang menculikmu, dia telah membawa pergi Sehun yang aku kenali."

Dan ia menutup kamar Sehun sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Chanyeol.

" Yeol, kemarilah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sebelum berjaya mengadaptasi dengan suasana di sekelilingnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia berdiri di tempat yang ia tidak tau di mana.

Bunga berwarna-warni menghiasi tempat yang sama persis seperti taman indah itu. Haruman bunga menghiasi dan betebaran di udara. Ia tersenyum saat matanya terlihat seekor kucinf kecil berwarna putih.

Tempat ini indah. Menenangkan hatinya yang beberapa minggu ini tidak karuan. Hatinya yang bingung. Binggung dalam cinta yang menjerat dirinya

Apa dia lebih mencintai Chanyeol atau hati kecilnya sudah berpindah untuk Lu Han ?

Ia tidak tau. Ia ingin mencari jawaban itu. Tetapi ia tidak tau bagaimana.

Saat ia melangkah, ia mendengar bunyi dentingan piano yang memainkan bunyi indah dan syahdu. Hatinya berdetak. Perlahan ia mencari sumber musik itu. Kakinya melangkah sesuai dengan perintah dari hatinya.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat satu sosok berpakaian serba putih memainkan melodi indah itu. Wajah menawannya begitu bercahaya membuat Sehun pada mulanya sukar untuk melihat wajah sosok itu.

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat melihat wajah yang sudah menganggu tidurnya itu.

Lu Han

Perlahan ia melangkah, melangkah ingin mendekati sosok itu. Setiap langkah membuat jantungnya berdetak hebat.

" Lu Han." Bisiknya pelan. Seolah mendengar bisikannya , Lu Han mendongak bersama senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia berhenti memainkan piano dan berdiri untuk menyambut Sehun. Ia menghulurkan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum semanis yang mungkin. Ia tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini. Tidak pernah merasa ia pernah tersenyum sebahagia ini. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia menuju ke arah Lu Han.

Akhirnya Lu Han akan kembali untuknya.

Dan saat ia yakin yang ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Lu Han, satu tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia terhenti di situ. Alisnya berkedut heran.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat satu sosok lagi berpakain serba putih. Senyuman konyolnya membuat ia tampan dan begitu ringan tanpa beban membuat Sehun ikutan tersenyum.

" Chanyeol hyung !" Nama itu terluncur dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol perlahan menariknya. Menariknya semakin menjauh dari sosok Lu Han yang sudah menunggu agar ia menyambut huluran tangan dari namja itu.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Tidak. Biarkan aku perg, hyung. Lu Han ge sudah menunggu ku terlalu lama." Lalu melirik ke arah Lu Han yang masih tersenyum kepadanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol tetapi tenaga namja itu lebih besar darinya. Ia mulai panik begitu merasakan ia semakin jauh dari jangkaun Lu Han.

" Lu Han ge. Andwae. Chanyeol hyung, kumohon. Lepaskan aku." Ia merintih. Air mata mulai berucucuran saat ia sadar, Lu Han semakin menjauh.

Chanyeol tetap mengheretnya menjauhkan Sehun dari Lu Han.

Tidak.

Bahkan dalam mimpi ini, ia tetap mau bersama Lu Han.

Bahkan dalam mimpi singkat ini, biarkan ia bersama Lu Han.

Ia terisak persis seperti anak kecil sembari mengumam nama Lu Han.

" Lu Han ge. Jangan pergi." Desisnya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lu Han. Lu ge." Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah manisnya. Jantungnya berfungsi dengan sangat cepat.

Ia menarik napas saat ia sadar itu semua cuma mimpi. Ia mengatup matanya rapat. Matanya memanas saat mengingati Lu Han.

Ia merindukan Lu Han.

Sehun membuka matanya saat ada tangan yang menghapus air mata nya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring di sebelah nya. Sedang tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya memeluknya posesif.

" Chan hyung." Ucapnya pelan.

Apa Chanyeol mendengar nama Lu Han yang meluncur darinya ?

" Go to sleep, princess." Kecupan ringan singgah di dahinya.

Kalau dulu, kecupan itu mampu membuat hatinya berdetak hebat tapi kini, ia malah merasa bersalah.

" Maafkan aku, hyung." Sehun memeluk tubuh kokoh Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajah nya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap surainya lembut. Sesekali mengecup nya penuh kasih.

" Lu Han yang melakukannya kan ?"

Sehun makin menangis. Ia menggengam erat kaos Chanyeol.

" Maafkan aku, hyung. Hiks, maafkan aku."

" Kau tidak salah, Hun."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap ke anak mata Chanyeol. " Ini semua salahku. Hubungan kita dingin juga salahku."

Chanyeol tetap dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ia menarik Sehun agar semakin dekat dengannya. " Aku mencintaimu, my white puppy."

" Aku, hiks aku ..." buat pertama kalinya, Sehun tidak mampu untuk membalas ayat itu. Buat pertama kalinya Sehun tidak bergetar kerana kalimat itu.

" Gwenchana, Sehunna. Apapun yang Lu Han lakukan kepadamu, lupakan semuanya. "

Tidak, ia tidak bisa melupakan Lu Han yang sudah membuat cintanya kepada Chanyeol menghilang.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan rasa kehilangan yang Lu Han berikan saat lelaki itu melepaskan ia untuk Chanyeol.

" Maaf, hyung. Hiks, aku tidak bisa. Hiks."

Chanyeol tetap memeluknya. Membisik kata cinta di telinganya. Mengecup seluruh wajahnya.

Dan ia berharap Lu Han yang melakukan itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Majlis Graduasi Sehun sudah berlalu dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang ia hanya menunggu agar ada pihak universitas mengambilnya.

Hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol juga kembali seperti dulu. Yah, mungkin tidak.

Chanyeol masih mencintai nya meskipun Sehun sudah memberitau segala yang berlaku saat Lu Han menculiknya.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum hangat untuknya meskipun ia kadang kadang akan merasa ingin pergi dari sisi namja itu.

Karna jauh di sudut hatinya, ia masih mengharapkan Lu Han.

Karna jauh di sudut hatinya, ia masih menginginkan Lu Han.

" Sehunna , kau ikut kan ?"

Sehun menoleh ke sisi kanannya. " Kemana, hyung ?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. " Ke rumah Chanyeol la. Apa kau lupa besok itu ulangtahun kekasihmu ?!"

Sehun mengeluh. Ia memberi senyuman kecil sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Baekhyun terus berbicara itu ini kepada Chen yang setia mendengarnya.

Ia tidak bisa meneruskan ini semua. Berpura-pura mencintai Chanyeol maka yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya hanya ada Lu Han.

Dan beberapa hari ini, kepalanya selalu sakit. Kadang kadang ia akan bangun awal pagi dan terus ke toilet untuk memuntahkan segala makanan yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Mungkin saja badannya tidak sihat.

" Hun, kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau mau aku menghantarmu ke rumah sakit ?" Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Sehun khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menggeleng pelan. " Tidak kok. Aku sihat aja, hyung."

Baekhyun masi saja khwatir sewaktu ia menghantar Sehun ke apartemennya setelah itu.

Sehun menutup pintu apartemenya setelah meyakinkan Baekhyun yang ia baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa lemah sekali.

Merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari kerongkongnya, ia buru-buru berlari ke tandas. Memuntahkan segalanya.

Dan sungguh, ia menyesal tidak menerima ajakan Baekhyun yang ingin menghantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

Kerana, kepalanya berdenyut kuat.

" Ada apa denganku ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng , whats happen to uri Sehunnie ?

Okay, here the short updates. Mian kalau jelek.

Hahh, author lihat banyak yang ingin fanfic ini jadi mpreg ya ?

So, di sini author ingin tanya sekali lagi. Berapa banyak yang ingin fanfic ini jadi mpreg ?

Kalau banyak yang mau, author akan teruskan jadi mpreg.

Kalau nggak banyak yang mau, author akan teruskan jadi yang normal aja.

Bagaimana ? Review for the answer.

And thank you very much kepada review tersayang author. Gue cinta sama kalian. Kalian la yang membakar semangat author untuk teruskan ini.

akhir sekali, mian kalau banyak typo. Any suggestions just let me know , okei darlings.

Kiss and hugs to all my lovely , pretty and my darlings yang sudah review.

Don't be a ghost, if you reading it without review, just go away. Okay ? /Puppy eyes with Sehunna/

Anyeong yeorobeun !


	4. Chapter 4

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memegang perut ratanya penuh kasih. ia tersenyum kecil.

' Anda hamil tiga bulan.'

Berulang kali ia mengumam perkataan hamil itu. Sumpah, ia senang. Senang dengan kehadiran bayi yang ada dalam perut nya yang masih saja rata itu. Kehadiran bayi itu menandakan bahawa situasi tiga bulan yang lalu memang benar-benar berlaku. Setidaknya ia mempunyai bayi dari Lu Han agar rasa rindu itu berkurangan.

Ia melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit masih dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Merasakan kehadiran bayi itu saja mampu membuat ia tersenyum lebar seperti ini. Senyuman yang sudah pupus untuk tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan begitu imej Chanyeol terlintas di pikirannya, sontak senyuman itu menghilang.

" Aegi, ottokhae ?" Ia bertanya pelan. Mata coklatnya tersirat kekhawatiran.

Ia baru sadar, ia baru saja abis graduasi dan seharusnya ia akan memasuki universitas untuk menyambung pengajiannya. Dan sekarang, ia sedang hamil. Bagaimana ia ingin membesarkan bayinya jika ia tidak punya uang ?

Ia sudah tidak punya keluarga, ia tidak punya apa-apa.

Saat ini ia berharap, Lu Han akan datang kembali padanya. Membesarkan bayi mereka bersama-sama dan membantu Sehun agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tidak, bayi nya bukan suatu masalah. Justru, itu adalah anugrah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendail nomor seseorang.

" Yeobosaeyo, hyung ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengenggam lembut tangan halus milik kekasihnya itu. Sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan itu penuh kasih lalu melempar pandangan yang hangat dengan rasa cintanya yang besar untuk namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" Waeyo, Hunna ? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? Apa kau sakit ?" Ia bertanya khawatir. Matanya tidak bisa lari dari wajah manis milik Sehun.

" Hmm, begini hyung." Tingkah namja itu kelihatan cemas dan sedikit takut. Chanyeol mengelus tangan Sehun, menandakan ia ingin mendengar perkataan Sehun seterusnya.

" Sebelum itu, maafkan aku hyung. Semua ini berpunca dariku. Aku tidak mau kau menyalahkan sesiapapun."

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak suka. " Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Sehunna. Semua ini bukan berpunca darimu."

Sehun memberikan nya senyuman kecil. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menggengam tangan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

" Aku hamil tiga bulan , hyung. Dan aku pasti kau tau siapa papa nya. Maafkan aku,hyung. Kau boleh saja tinggalkan aku tapi jangan membenciku."

Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh di pipinya. Chanyeol seperti berada di dunia lain. Tiada apa-apa ada di sana mahupun Sehun yang sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dada kirinya berdenyut sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Hampir saja membuat ia sesak untuk bernafas. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit sekali ?

Rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk Sehun dan kenapa namja itu seenaknya melempar jauh rasa kasih yang ditaburkan untuknya ?

Rasa dikhianati yang begitu sakit karna kenapa bukan dirinya yang Sehun inginkan ?

Perasaan nya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tau bagaimana mau mengekspresikan rasa ini. Dia bukan lelaki lemah. Menangis saja tidak pernah.

Lalu kenapa Sehun dengan mudahnya mampu membuat ia merasakan ini semua ?

" Hyung, maafkan aku. Hiks, maafkan aku."

Tidak. Sekali saja , Chanyeol ingin kembali mendengar perkataan ' aku mencintaimu ' dari Sehun. Sama seperti sebelum Lu Han mengambil Sehun darinya.

" Kumohon, hyung. Jangan menangis. Hiks, maafkan aku hyung." Ia mendongak, pandangannya masih kabur gara-gara air mata nya sendiri.

Ia tidak mau mendengar perkataan ' maafkan aku ' dari Sehun. Tidak ingin sama sekali.

Perlahan tangannya naik, menghapus air mata sang kekasih yang begitu ia cintai itu meskipun air matanya masih saja mengalir.

" Jangan. Jangan menangis, Sehunna. Kau terlalu berharga. Kumohon, jangan menangis."

Sehun malah semakin menangis.

Apa sebegitu drastisnya perubahan Sehun ?

Kemana Sehunnya yang sentiasa tersenyum manis kepadanya ?

Kemana Sehunnya yang selalu mengungkapkan perkataan cinta kepadanya ?

Lu Han kejam.

Ya, Lu Han telah merampas segalanya dari nya.

" Aku begitu mencintaimu, Sehunna."

Sepanjang ia hidup, ia tidak pernah merasa dikhianati seperti ini.

Sepanjang ia hidup, ia tidak pernah menginginkan sesiapa seperti ini.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan beralih memeluk sosok tubuh Chanyeol.

" Aku mencintaimu separuh nyawaku, Sehunna." Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sehun yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan hatinya menjadi sakit seperti ini.

Kerana, hanya Sehunlah yang bisa mengontrolnya. Hanya Sehunlah yang bisa membuat ia hanyut.

Hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat ia jatuh cinta.

Dan sekarang, bagaimana ia ingin tempuhi rasa ini ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tidak pantas memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti ini, Sehun. Setelah dua bulan kau diculik dan kau mengacuhkan kekasihmu dan sekarang kau malah hamil ?!" Baekhyun menahan rasa bersalahnya saat ia melihat sosok tubuh Sehun yang bergetar di hadapannya.

Saat itu, sosok Sehun kelihatan rapuh.

" Apa dengan Chanyeol begitu mencintaimu separuh mati dan kau pikir kau bisa memainkan dia sesuka mu ?!" Malah Jongdae yang mencoba menenangkan nya tidak dipedulikan.

Ia begitu kesal.

Marah.

Sedih.

Kecewa.

Sehun tidak pantas membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

" Kadang aku terpikir, kenapa Chanyeol bisa mencintai namja seperti mu ?!"

Baekhyun tau, mungkin kata-kata nya akan menyakiti Sehun tapi ia tidak peduli. Rasa kesal itu mengatasi rasa kasih kepada Sehun.

" Hyung. Maafkan hiks maafkan aku." Baekhyun menahan dirinya dari memeluk sosok Sehun yang sudah bergetar. Air mata membasahi wajah manisnya yang sudah pucat. Kedua tangannya mengenggam kaos nya erat.

" Aku tidak tau bagaimana untuk memaafkan mu, Sehun."

Sehun makin menguatkan tangisnya. Ia mencapai tangan mulus Baekhyun tetapi namja itu malah menepisnya kasar.

" Semoga kau bahagia dengan anak mu yang kita tidak tau siapa ayahnya. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Chanyeol atau siapa lah."

Hati nya berdenyut sakit saat melihat reaksi Sehun. Wajah cantik itu kelihatan begitu takut.

" Jangan , hyung. Hiks, aku hanya ada kalian di dunia ini. Aku hiks, aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa. Aku ... aku hiks aku cuma minta kalian menemaniku untuk menempuhi ini semua, hyung. Hiks, aku tidak akan meminta lebih." Sehun memeluk sosok nya. Mencoba meraih simpatinya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun akan mengelus punggung Sehun lembut sembari membisikan kata-kata semangat untuknya namun hati itu sudah dikuasai rasa amarah, kecewa dan sedih. Ia dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

" Maaf, Oh Sehoon. Semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Kau mengkhianati teman ku, itu berarti kau mengkhianati kami semua."

" Baek, itu keterlaluan." Jongdae mencoba meyakinkan temannya itu namun nihil.

" Ini hanya sedikit, Jongdae. Dia mengkhianati kita lebih besar. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Jika aku tau dia seperti ini, aku memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya dari dulu." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, ia pergi.

Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian menempuhi kehidupan sukar itu.

Meninggalkan Sehun bersama kepedihan dari kata-kata yang ia ucap barusan.

Saat Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemen Sehun, ia tidak sadar air matanya mengalir dan ia tersedu di pelukan Jongdae.

Ia telah menyakiti dongsaeng tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan Sehun sudah memasuki lapan bulan. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, ia akan dapat melihat kekasih kecilnya itu. Kekasih kecilnya yang akan mengubat rasa sakit yang ada dalam lubuk hatinya.

Setelah Baekhyun dan yang lain mengetahui dia hamil, mereka meninggalkannya. Mereka menjauhinya. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melirik kepadanya. Oleh itu dia membawa diri. Dia menjual apartemen nya dan membawa diri ke luar kota. Meninggalkan kota Seoul dan berjuang sendirian.

Ia juga meninggalkan semuanya. Dan sekarang ia menumpang di sebuah rumah yang di miliki oleh seorang wanita paruh abad yang baik hati ingin menjaganya saat ia hamil dan ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada wanita itu.

Tangan mulusnya mengusap penuh sayang perut nya yang sudah membesar itu. Sesekali ia mengalunkan lagu kecil dan tersenyum saat merasakan bayi nya menendang dari dalam.

" Jja, sweetheart, kau harus sihat dan cepat keluar. Mama tidak sabar melihatmu." Desisnya pelan. Ia perlahan bangkit dan saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kerongkongnya, ia buru-buru menuju ke toilet. Menghamburkan segalanya sehingga ia yakin sudah tidak ada yang tersisa.

Sesungguhnya ini sungguh berat untuk ia tempuhi sendirian. Ia butuh kasih sayang untuk menguatkan semangat nya. Ia butuh perhatian untuk meyakinkan nya bahawa ia bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat.

Malangnya, ia tidak punya sesiapa untuk bersamanya. Malah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin memandangnya saat ia mengunjungi hyung tersayangnya sewaktu usia kandungannya enam bulan. Baekhyun hanya memberikannya pandangan dingin dan sepucuk sampul berisi uang.

Dan Sehun bukan meminta uang. Ia hanya meminta sedikit rasa kasih dan sayang.

Chanyeol juga suda tidak peduli kepadanya. Namja jangkung itu menyambung pelajarannya ke luar negara.

" Hiks," isakan lolos dari bibir pink Sehun. Ia terduduk di lantai toilet. Airmata membasahi wajah manisnya. Sebelah tangannya membelai perut besarnya.

Ini sulit.

Ini sukar.

Sungguh ia tidak sanggup menempuhinya seorang diri.

" Hiks, Lu Han ge."

Dan hanya nama itu membuat nya merasa sedikit tenang. Meskipun dari Lu Han la ia mendapat ini semua.

Karna Lu Han la ia kehilangan masa depan.

Karna Lu Han la ia kehilangan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Karna Lu Han la ia kehilangan segalanya.

Oleh karna itu, Lu Han harus kembali. Dia harus menebus ini semua agar Sehun bisa menjadi seperti dulu.

" Sehun ! Gwenchana ?!" Seorang wanita paruh baya buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Sehun dah membawa nya ke kamar.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia terus dan terus menangis dalam dekapan wanita tua itu. Andai saja ia mempunyai eomma, andai saja ia mempunyai appa dan andai saja ia mempunyai keluarga. Semua ini mungkin tidak akan berlaku.

Terkadang ia ingin menghentikan ini semua. Ia ingin lari dari ini semua. Dan pikirannya itu langsung bubar saat merasakan pergerakan dari perutnya.

Sesungguhnya, ini benih cinta dari Lu Han. Ia akan menjaganya. Ia akan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Kerana, dirinya sudah terlalu jatuh ke dalam panahan cinta Lu Han dan ia tidak tau mau melarikan dirinya ke mana lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun Kemudian

Alunan piano itu mengisi ruangan di mana para bangsawan berpesta persis seperti di kaca tv. Beberapa yeoja terpesona dengan pemain piano handalan itu. Belum lagi dengan wajah tampan bak pangeran yang menunggang kuda putih, surai hitamnya di sisi rapi menampakkan dahi halusnya. Hidung mancung itu menyempurnakan lagi sosoknya dan bibir plump itu begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, para yeoja di sana semakin terpesona dengan sosok namja yang menggunakan jas hitam lengkap itu. Ia melemparkan senyuman nya dan sukses membuat para yeoja menelan air liur mereka sendiri.

" Kyaa, Ya Tuhan, dia sempurna."

" Astaga, baru kali ini aku melihat dia."

" Sudah tampan, pintar bermain piano dan ku dengar dia juga punya perusahaan sendiri."

Kedua wanita itu berbisik dengan aksen China mereka yang pekat. Sesekali tersipu saat pemain piano itu melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada mereka.

" Tapi, ada khabar angin, dia itu dulunya sedikit sakit. Seperti mempunyai obsesi yang berlebihan kepada kekasih temannya sendiri. Lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu dia ditahan di rumah sakit."

Wanita berpakaian sendat itu menggeleng. " Itu hanya khabar angin. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki tampan lagi sempurna sepertinya bisa seperti itu."

" Aku juga tidak tau apa itu benar atau tidak. Sok tau kamu." Ia menyenggol lengan temannya saat melihat laki-laki yang mereka bicarakan tadi sudah turun dari pentas kecil itu.

Dengan pantas, ia menarik temannya mendekati pianis muda itu.

" Lu Han-ssi ? Aku fans berat mu." Ia tersipu saat melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

" Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Tanpa menunggu kata dari sang wanita, laki-laki itu meninggalkan mereka.

" Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali." Desisnya. Matanya masih mengekori sosok namja itu sehinggalah ia menghilang.

Okey, kembali pula kepada namja itu. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari jas putihnya. Menuangkan beberapa pil berwarna putih dan langsung menelan nya tanpa air.

" Young Master." Seorang laki-laki lengkap berjas hitam mendekati sosok itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

" Kita pulang. Kepalaku pusing." Ujarnya dan terus masuk ke dalam mobil panjang miliknya.

Sepanjang ia berada di negara China, hati itu tetap menuju ke seseorang.

" Kumohon, jangan lepaskan ku, Lu Han."

Dan itu sukses membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit. Lu Han memejam matanya erat dan kembali menggengam botol ubat di mana ubat yang bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Sehun.

Ahh, sudah terlalu lama rasanya ia tidak menemui sosok malaikat yang bukan ditakdirkan untuknya itu. Sosok malaikat yang ia rampas dari teman nya sendiri. Sosok malaikat yang penuh dengan rasa kehangatan yang membolehkan Lu Han merasakan betapa indahnya dunia cinta.

Sudah lima tahun tetapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk menetap di China, ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan kegilaan yang ada dalam dirinya untuk memiliki Sehun. Sampai sampai ia mengatur temu janji dengan dokter psiaktris. Dan apabila sosok Sehun muncul dalam ingatannya, ia dengan cepat menelan beberapa pil obat penenang yang di bekalkan oleh dokter peribadinya sendiri.

" Master, anda baik-baik saja ?"

Lu Han mengangguk pelan. Ia melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, menatap indahnya malam di Beijing itu. Hahh, ini sudah lima tahun. Lima tahun ia hidup tanpa sosok Sehun. Betapa ia tersiksa. Betapa ia menderita.

Apa kini Sehun sudah membina keluarga kecilnya bersama Chanyeol ?

Atau apa kini Sehun sudah terlalu bahagia sehingga nama Lu Han tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di mindanya ?

Lu Han tidak tau. Yang ia tau, setiap malam ia akan menyebut nama itu dalam tidurnya.

" Master, kurasa, lebih baik jika semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala." Lu Han menoleh kepada laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri, Jin Hyun. Hanya dia yang mengetahui bagaimana tersiksanya Lu Han sepanjang mereka menetap di China.

" Tidak, Hyun. Tiada apa yang bisa kembali seperti sedia kala." Ujar Lu Han lirik. Ia menutup matanya dan bayangan Sehun yang tersenyum manis menghiasi mindanya.

" Tapi, master. Jika master berterusan seperti ini, itu malah menimbulkan masalah. Mungkin saja dia juga sedang menunggu, Master." JinHyun tetap mengendarai mobil sembari matanya sesekali melirik Lu Han melalui kaca spion.

" Sudahlah, mungkin juga dia sudah bahagia di sana. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesilapan ku yang dulu. Cukup dia bahagia juga sudah cukup buatku."

Jin Hyun ingin membahas namun begitu melihat sosok Lu Han yang begitu rapuh, ia mendiamkan diri.

Hahh, Lu Han tetap sama.

Sama seperti dulu sebelum Sehun datang dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja jangkung bersurai merah berkilat itu menarik kopernya keluar dari Incheon Airport Seoul. Senyuman melebar saat angin dingin Seoul menampar wajah tampannya.

" Ya Tuhan, angin Seoul memang yang terbaik."

Dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia menuju ke parkir di mana taksi bertaburan di sana. Dan saat ia ingin memasuki salah satu taksi yang ada, teriakan yang memanggil namanya membuat ia menoleh.

Mata bulatnya membulat saat melihat teman dekatnya berlari kecil kearahnya. Ditemani dengan seorang lagi teman nya.

" CHANYEOL !"

" BAEKHYUN !"

Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

" Astaga, meskipun suda lima tahun berlalu, kau masih saja pendek dari ku, ByunBaek." Chanyeol mempamerkan senyuman handalannya.

" Yak, apa tiada perkataan lain yang bisa kau keluarkan selain itu, hah ?!" Namja pendek itu menumbuk pelan pundak lebar Chanyeol. Sementara Jongdae, teman sekaligus kekasih Baekhyun itu mendesah perlahan.

" Jongdae, kau pasti tidak betah meladeni si Bacon ini, kan." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun mempout bibirnya kesal.

" Kau tidak tau bagaimana bawelnya dia, Yeol. Anyway, welcome back to Korea."

Yah, Park Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari Amerika setelah ia melanjutkan pengajiannya di luar negara. Meninggalkan Korea untuk lima tahun. Meninggalkan sang kekasih yang cuba dilupakan namun hasilnya nihil, hatinya tetap juga menghala kepada sosok laki-laki manis yang mempunyai mata kecil yang membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum maupun tertawa.

" Kalian harus membelanja ku ! Kajja, aku ingin melihat Seoul lebih lama lagi !"

Dan Chanyeol kembali hanya untuk mengambil hati Sehun kembali.

Kembali kedalam genggamannya meskipun ia tau Sehun suda melukai nya lima tahun yang lalu.

Ketiga namja itu akhirnya memilih Kafe milik Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka. Chanyeol sibuk menceritakan pengalamannya manakala kedua sahabatnya hanya tertawa dan kadangkala mereka akan bertanya itu ini.

" Hmm, Baek ?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Dan melempar pandangan kepada Jongdae seolah ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun berdua saja. Tanpa ada Jongdae di sana. Seperti mengerti dengan arti pandangan itu, Jongdae bangun dan memberi kecupan sebentar di dahi Baekhyun sebelum menuju ke ruang belakang Kafe.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Park Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol meneguk airnya sebelum kembali menatap temannya itu. " Apa... Eum, apa khabarnya, Baek ? Apa dia sihat ? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya ?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. " Tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa pun tentangnya. Bagiku, setelah ia mengkhianatimu dia sudah bukan lagi dongsaengku. Dia bukan lagi orang yang aku kenali."

" Tapi, Baek. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah nya. Dia diculik. Diculik ?!"

" Aku tau, Yeol. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia lebih memilih anak yang dikandungnya itu lebih dari kita ?"

Chanyeol menyapu wajahnya pelan. Kesal mengunjunginya saat ia sadar betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan Sehun dulu.

" Aku bodoh, ya Baek ? Baru sekarang aku menyesal karna meninggalkannya sendirian."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. " Aku tidak tau, Yeol. Betapa rasa bersalahnya aku saat aku membuat ia menangis, betapa aku rasa ingin memeluknya saat ia mengunjungi ku dulu. Tapi itu semua aku tidak bisa pamerkan, dia sudah melukai mu."

" Aku akan mencarinya. Aku akan mendapatkan ia kembali, Baek."

Tekad Chanyeol. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela, ya, semuanya akan bermula dari garisan permulaan semula. Dia akan kembali mendapatkan Sehun. Dia akan menamatkan larian ini bersama Sehunnya nanti.

' Sehunna, sebentar lagi. Aku harap kau masih menginginkan ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey, HOWS YOUR DAY ?

My day is WORST !

BUT I WRITE THIS FOR ALL MY LOVELY READER. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND THIS IS MPREG THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WANT !

Okay, author sebenarnya punya dilema di sini.

Ada reader I Love him and I like her di sini nggak ?

Jika ada , maafin author .

Mungkin author akan delete story itu. Dan bikin story yang lain. Buat menutup luka-luka di hati kalian. Hhehe ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Oh Hanse , yakk ! " namja manis dengan surai lembut dark brown bak bayi itu berlari mengejar sosok kecil yang ketawa kecil saat melihat ia sudah berhasil membuat namja manis itu kesal dengannya.

" Shireooo ~~" lalu menjelirkan lidah kecilnya sebelum kembali melarikan dirinya dari jangkauan namja itu.

Sehun, namja manis itu mendesah pelan. Ia sudah sangat lelah mengejar anak kecil kesayangan nya itu.

" Okay, fine. No Bubble for you, Oh Hanse."

Sontak larian anak kecil itu terhenti. Dengan wajah masam ia menatap Sehun. Ia berlari kecil ke arah Sehun dan terus memeluk kaki mulus itu.

" No, Hanse mau Bubble Tea, mama. Apa mama tega dengan anak mama yang imut ini ?" Bicaranya dengan cadel pekat warisan dari Sehun sendiri.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat anaknya itu lalu melabuhkan ciuman hangat di pipi tembam Hanse. " Makanya, mama tidak mau Hanse lari-lari. Bagaimana kalau malaikat kecil mama ini terluka ?" Dan lagi mengecup pipi itu.

Hanse tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi putih berserinya sebelum mengecup pipi Sehun gemas. " Nde, mama. Hanse tidak akan lari dari mama." Ucapnya manja lalu memeluk leher Sehun erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedikitpun.

Oh Hanse, anak benih dari Lu Han. Anak yang ia kasihi sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Anak yang sudah berhasil menutup segala rasa pahit yang lalu. Anak yang membuat ia merasakan betapa beruntungnya ia melahirkan seorang anak di dunia ini.

Mempunyai surai hitam kelam dan halus persis seperti Lu Han, mata sipit tetapi lebih kepada bentuk mata Lu Han yang cantik, yang terukir seperti rusa cantik membuat Sehun setiapkali memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan anak persis seperti Lu Han. Jangan lupakan hidung mancung mirip Sehun dan bibir tipis yang suka sekali muncung kedepan saat Sehun tidak memberikan apa yang ia mau.

" Thats my boy." Bisik Sehun sebelum kembali menuju rumah di mana ia sudah tumpangi untuk lima tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang itu sesekali ketawa kecil saat Hanse bercerita dengan pelbagai aksi lucu dan berhenti saat melihat wanita paruh baya yang sudah menunggu mereka bersama senyuman di bibir tua itu.

" Almoeni !" Teriak Hanse. Ia berlari kecil ke arah wanita yang dipanggil almeoni itu lalu mengecup pipi wanita tua itu.

" Aigoo, uri Hanse sudah pulang ya ."

" Anak itu membuat ku khawatir, eomma. Dia bahkan berlari-lari menjauh dariku." Adu Sehun sembari tersenyum saat melihat kekehan dari Hanse.

" Almoeni, mama tiap hari banyak bicara aja. Hanse kan cuma mau main-main sama mama." Anak kecil itu tidak mau mengalah, ia mengadu manja kepada wanita paruh abad yang ia sudah anggap sebagai nenek nya sendiri.

" Hanse benar, Hunnie. Kan kau baru saja menamatkan kuliahmu. Lagian tiga tahun kebelakangan ini kan kau sibuk dengan pelajaranmu."

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat anaknya menjulurkan lidahnya, berhasil menjengkelkan Sehun.

" Ngomong-ngomong, eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Sehun."

Tona suara wanita yang ia panggil eomma itu berubah serius. Ia memanggil Hanse agar mendekatinya dan memberi kecupan kasih kepada anak nya itu.

" Hanse naik ke atas duluan yah. Mama ingin berbicara dengan almeoni." Suaranya begitu lembut, penuh dengan curahan kasih sayang untuk sosok malaikat kecilnya itu.

Hanse mengangguk patuh sebelum kembali memberikan kecupan di pipi Sehun dan almeoninya sebelum berlari naik ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan Sehun dan sang almeoni berduaan di sana.

" Sehunna, eomma punya permintaan." Wanita tua itu mengambil satu tangan Sehun lalu mengelusnya lembut.

" Katakan, eomma. Aku akan berusaha untuk menuruti permintaan eomma."

Ya, karna wanita inilah yang ada di sisinya saat dunia membuangnya jauh. Saat ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Saat ia dengan hatinya yang terluka. Saat ia merasakan ia sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ini.

Wanita ini lah yang menjaganya layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Memberikan kasih sayangnya.

" Hidup eomma tidak akan lama lagi, Sehun. Eomma ingin sekali melihat anak eomma ini bahagia. Cukup lima tahun yang lalu, eomma sudah tidak mau melihat penderitaan di matamu."

Sehun menarik nafas kecil sebelum kembali melihat ke anak mata eomma nya. " Aku... Aku sudah tidak tau untuk bahagia, eomma. Cukup dengan adanya Hanse, aku akan bahagia. Kami tidak perlukan seseorang yang hanya bisa menambah penderitaan kami. Begini saja sudaa cukup bagiku, eomma."

Wanita itu menggeleng kecil. Ia mengelus jemari lembut Sehun. " Kau juga berhak bahagia, Sehun."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia ingin bahagia. Ingin sekali. Ia ingin melihat Hanse bermain-main di luar halaman rumahnya dan ia akan melihat dari dalam bersama senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Dan sosok itu akan berkejaran dengan Hanse, menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Dan sosok itu akan tertawa kecil. Sosok yang sudah mengambil segalanya dari Sehun.

Tapi entahlah, ada lubang di hatinya yang tidak bisa dirawat.

Ada sesuatu yang sakit di hatinya saat ia melihat sosok anaknya yang tertidur polos setiap malamnya.

Ada sesuatu di sudut hatinya sehingga ia masih lagi menangis di setiap malamnya, menangisi sembari mengalun nama yang sudah ia cintai bertahun lamanya itu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat dia begini.

" Aku tidak tau, eomma."

Wanita tua itu mengusap surai lembut milik Sehun. " Pindah lah kembali ke Seoul, Sehun. Gapai kebahagianmu. Eomma sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak eomma sendiri. Dan eomma mau anak eomma bahagia. Eomma sudah tidak sanggup mendengar tangisanmu."

Sehun mengatup matanya erat. Menahan airmata yang ingin mengalir saat wanita itu memeluknya dan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

Sesungguhnya wanita ini sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya. Tidak salah kan ia menunaikan permintaan terakhir dari sang eomma nya itu ?

" Baiklah, eomma."

Dan ia mendapat senyuman lebar dari wanita itu saat ia menyetujui permintaannya.

Mungkin, mengikuti permintaan wanita itu bukan satu kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memerhati dengan intens surat yang tertulis di sana. ' Tawaran Pekerjaan sebagai Arkitek di Seoul.'

Hahh, apa memang benar dia akan kembali ke Kota Seoul itu ?

Kota Seoul yang mengisi segala kisah hidupnya.

Kisah cintanya bersama Chanyeol.

Kisah tentangnya bersama Lu Han.

Lu Han ?

Nama itu masih saja berhasil memberi detakan di hatinya. Ia menutup mata, mencoba mengingati kembali susur alur wajah tampan Lu Han yang sempurna. Dan air mata mengalir saat ia berhasil menbayangkan wajah Lu Han saat laki-laki itu melepaskannya untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ya ? Hahh, pasti laki-laki itu sudah jijik dengannya. Begitu besar impian yang mereka ukir dan impian itu punah gara-gara kandungannya. Tidak, ia tidak pernah menyesal mengandungkan Hanse. Baginya Hanse adalah anugerah Tuhan yang terbaik.

" Mama ?" Suara cadel dan tangan kecil Hanse mengusap air mata yang entah kapan membasahi wajah cantik itu.

Sehun membuka matanya pelan dan menemukan Hanse yang memerhatikannya bersama mata yang berkaca.

" Hey, kenapa anak mama belum tidur, eum ?" Ia menarik tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap surai itu penuh kasih. Sesekali melayangkan kecupan di kepala anaknya itu.

" Mama menangis ? Kenapa ? Apa gara-gara Hanse nakal ?" Mata bulat mirip Lu Han itu mendongak, memandangnya penuh polos.

Sontak Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak, sayang. Anak mama selalu yang terbaik. Mata mama cuma termasuk habuk tadinya."

Hanse menggeleng pelan. Tangan kecilnya mengusap pipi Sehun. " Hanse tidak suka mama menangis. Hanse tidak suka melihat mama Hanse kesakitan."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengecup puncak hidung kecil Hanse. " Anak mama baik sekali." Dan pujian itu berhasil membuat Hanse tersenyum.

" Pastilah. Mama dan papa Hanse kan orang yang baik."

Deg

Hatinya berdetak saat Hanse menyebut perkataan ' papa ' itu. Sepanjang ia membesarkan anaknya itu, tidak pernah sekalipun anak kecil itu bertanya atau menyebut perkataan itu.

" Ma, Hanse punya papa kan ?"

Tuhan, apa yang harus ia katakan ? Air mata rasanya ingin mengalir sekali lagi saat melihat mata polos anaknya yang mengharapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ada.

" Oh Hanse, maafkan mama." Lalu memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Menghamburkam tangisannya.

Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada anak sekecil Hanse ?

Bagaimana ia harus menberitau kepada Hanse bahawa ayahnya sudah pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mengetahui kewujudannya ?

Sehun terisak kecil. Dan saat tangan kecil anaknya mengusap punggungnya lembut membuat ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Maaf, ma. Hanse tidak akan menyebut papa lagi. Maafkan Hanse, ma."

Sehun melonggarkan pegangannya dan hatinya hancur saat melihat airmata anaknya. Mata indah itu penuh dengan terluka. Penuh dengan tatapan ingin melindunginya.

" Ohh, my baby. Maafkan, mama Hanse. Jangan menangis. Hiks, maafkan mama." Menghujani wajah mulus itu dengan kecupan kecil sebelum kedua sosok itu saling berpelukan dan menangis kecil.

Menangisi sosok yang mereka begitu harapkan bisa mengubati luka di hati mereka.

Menangisi sosok yang mereka begitu inginkan wujud kembali dalam kehidupan mereka.

Menangisi keluarga kecil mereka yang tidak sempurna tanpa sosok itu.

Sosok itu, sosok Lu Han.

Di sebalik pintu kamar Sehun, berdiri di sana wanita parah abad. Mengesat airmatanya yang mengalir.

" Sehunna, sudah tiba masanya untuk kau bahagia. Untuk Hanse."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan membuat mama mu khawatir. Dan Hanse selalu harus menjadi anak yang baik, arrachi ?"

Hanse mengangguk laju. Ia memeluk almeoni nya dan menghujani wanita tua itu dengan kecupannya.

" Almeoni juga harus selalu sehat. Hanse tidak mau almeoni sakitan terus. Arrachi ?"

" Eum, almeoni akan selalu sehat di sini. Hanse harus menjaga mama."

" Jangan khawatir, almeoni. Hanse akan menjaga mama seperti mama menjaga Hanse. Sesiapa yang menyakiti mama, Hanse akan kerjain mereka."

Sehun hanya tersenyum hangat. Ia mengusap kepala anaknya itu lembut. " Eomma, apa benar eomma tidak mau ikut ?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. " Eomma di sini saja, Hun. Lagian ada jagohan eomma yang bisa menjagamu."

Hanse terkekeh kecil. " Nde ! Ada Hanse yang akan melindungi mama."

" Hahh, jika itu kata eomma. Kami pergi duluan yah." Sehun memeluk sosok tubuh wanita itu yang semakin menyusut. Lama dia memeluk tubuh hangat itu. Sekilas bayangan saat ia baru saja memasuki rumah kecil itu hadir di mindanya. Dari ia melangkah masuk sehingga la ia melahirkan Hanse, menempuh kehidupan sukar dan sendirian itu bersama wanita itu. Sesungguhnya Sehun menyayangi wanita ini. Sepenuh jiwa dan raganya.

" Selamat tinggal, Sehunna. Eomma mendoakan kebahagiaan anak eomma."

Sontak mendapat kerutan dahi di wajah cantik Sehun. Ia melonggarkan pelukan itu dan menatap eomma nya. " Eomma, aku akan selalu menziarahi eomma. Hanse bakalan merindukan almeoni nya."

Wanita paruh abad itu tersenyum hangat. Ia mengecup pelan dahi Sehun. " Kau anak eomma. Dan eomma tidak mau kau lupakan itu."

Sehun tersenyum hangat. " Iya, eomma. Sampai kapanpun eomma akan tetap menjadi ibuku."

" Mama, kapan kita akan terbang ke Seoul ?!"

Suara Hanse menghentak mereka berdua. Sontak mereka tertawa saat melihat Hanse mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Aigoo, uri Hanse sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kota Seoul, eum ?"

Hanse mengangguk antusias. Ia memeluk erat patung beruang putih yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. " Nde almeoni."

" Kami pergi duluan, eomma."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. " Hati-hati, Sehunna. Sesudah sampai di Seoul, telepon eomma, ya ?"

Belum sempat Sehun ingin menjawab anaknya sudah berteriak riang. " Ne, almeoni. Hanse akan menelepon almeoni."

' Anak ini.' Batin Sehun. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kepada wanita itu dan menarik kopernya sementara sebelah tangannya menggengam tangan kecil Hanse.

Baiklah, ini akan menjadi permulaan hidupan baru untuk mereka.

Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman Hanse dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi anaknya itu sebelum memasangkan sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hanse mengatup matanya erat ketika kapal terbang yang mereka naiki itu sudah bergerak. Terbang di langit biru.

" Hey, kemana anak mama yang jagohan lagi berani itu, eum ?"

Dengan sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, Hanse melirik sang mama. " Han-Hanse berani kok." Ucapnya terbata.

Sehun mau tidak mau ketawa kecil. Anaknya itu sok berani sekali. Selalu aja seperti itu, Hanse akan berdiri layaknya anak laki-laki yang sudah dewasa. Melindungi nya.

" Aigoo, Hanse. Why my baby so cute ?" Ia mengecup laju hujung hidung mancung Hanse dan menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah itu masam.

Penerbangan ke Seoul tidak mengambil waktu yang terlalu panjang, setelah mereka sampai ke Incheon Airport. Hanse berlari kecil dan matanya menatap kota besar itu dengan antusias. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Hahh, ia tidak akan pernah lelah untuk tersenyum kepada malaikat kecilnya itu.

" Woahh, Seoul ternyata lebih indah, ma. Lihat, di sana ada Kafe Bubble Tea, ma." Jemari kecilnya menunjuk Kafe Bubble Tea di seberang jalan.

" Oh Hanse. No Bubble Tea for now. Kita harus mencari rumah dan istirehat. Tomorrow then we will have it, arrachi ?"

Hanse mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berlari ke sisi mama nya. Mengenggam tangan Sehun dan mengukir senyuman imutnya kepada Sehun.

" Aye, aye, captain."

Sehun tergelak kecil. Ia mengacak surai hitam Hanse dan mengheret koper mereka sebelum menahan taksi dan memberikan secebis kertas di mana terdapat alamat rumah nya di mana sudah di sediakan oleh Perusahaan Arkitek yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya nanti.

" Gumawo, ahjussi." Ucapnya penuh sopan sebelum mengeluarkan kopernya dan mengamati rumah sederhana namun cukup indah itu.

" Woah, apa kita akan tinggal di sini, mama ?"

" Ehh ? Hum, mama rasa begitulah, Sweetheart. Ayo." Dan kedua sosok itu memasuki rumah sederhana berwarna putih itu.

Sebentar lagi.

Kehidupan mereka bakal berubah. Ya, dan selamanya mereka akan hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Young master, sekali saja. Saya harap Young Master mau ke Korea sekali saja. Perusahaan kita di sana sedang mengalami kemerosotan. Mereka memerlukan Young Master untuk mengendalikan beberapa perkara di sana." Jin Hyun, pembantu alias orang terdekat kepada Lu Han itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat kepada Lu Han.

" Tapi mereka mempunyai Jessy untuk mengurus perusahaan di sana, Hyun. Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi." Lu Han memicit dahinya pelan. Ia membuka kacamata nya lalu menatap Jin Hyun yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

" Master, Jessica tidak bisa mengurus nya sendirian. Bahkan dia yang ingin Master pergi ke Seoul. Sebentar saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan memaksa Master lagi."

Lu Han ingin menolak. Tapi entah, jauh di dasar hatinya ia mengharapkan sesuatu. Ia mengharapkan seseorang yang dulunya ia cintai separuh dari nyawanya itu. Ayolah, dia sunyi.

Kesunyian yang ia rasakan sedari ia masih kecil sehinggalah dewasa membuat nya bingung. Membuatnya tergapai akan kasih sayang. Dan kehadiran Sehun memberikan cahaya yang selama ini ia cari.

" Aku-aku tidak bisa, Hyun. Terlalu banyak perkara yang aku ingin lupakan. Aku tidak mau semuanya berulang. Aku -aku tidak mau."

Jin Hyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. " Young Master, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" Bagaimana kalau aku melihatnya ? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku ? Bagaimana jika dia terluka lagi karnaku ? Sudah cukup lima tahun yang lalu dia hilang segalanya karnaku, Hyun. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaannya bersama Chanyeol."

" Aku percaya kepadamu, Master. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" Tidak, mungkin kau mempercayai diriku. Tapi, aku sendiri sudah tidak tau mau bagaimana lagi mempercayai diriku."

Jin Hyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan menuju ke pintu. Tangannya mengenggam knob pintu. " Maaf, Master. Aku sudah mengurus segalanya. Besok Master akan bertolak ke Seoul. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan bersama Master. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dan membuka pintu itu lalu melangkah keluar.

Meninggalkan Lu Han yang menjambak helaian rambutnya dan mengatup matanya erat.

" Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku ? Bagaimana kalau dia sedikitpun tidak ingin melihat ku ?"

Dan itu hanya membuat ia semakin hancur. Sudah cukup ia hancur selama lima tahun ini, ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk hidup dalam kehancuran lagi.

Tapi, tidak salah kan kalau ia pergi ke Seoul barang sebentar pun ?

Mungkin ide Jin Hyun tidak lah terlalu buruk.

Ya, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menjejaki kekasih yang ia tinggalkan untuk lima tahun yang lalu namun nihil. Jejaknya bagaikan hilang sama sekali. Malah Baekhyun juga tidak tau mau menolongnya bagaimana lagi.

Chanyeol menghirup Americano buatan teman nya itu. Mata bulat nya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Kafe milik Baekhyun itu begitu ramai pelanggan yang mengunjunginya.

Kafe Bubbe Tea &amp; Coffee

Ia tau, seberapa besar rasa kesal di hati Baekhyun itu. Besar lagi rasa cinta dan kasih untuk Sehun. Waktu pertama kali ia menjejek kaki di dalam Kafe itu, aroma kek cokelat dan hiasan Bubble Tea ada di mana-mana. Dan Bubble Tea mengingatkan ia kepada Sehun.

" Kau kelihatan lelah, Yeol. Apa Suho hyung memberi kerjaan yang berat untukmu ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia baik-baik saja. Meskipun pekerjaan barunya sebagai arkitek di perusahaan Kim Corp sangat banyak dan itu lah yang menghalang ia mencari Sehun selama ia menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke Seoul.

" Tidak, Baek. Malah Suho hyung banyak membantuku. Dia sudah mengambil arkitek baru dan mungkin minggu depan arkitek baru itu akan memulakan tugasnya."

Baekhyun ber-oh ria. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Jongdae dan tersenyum kecil.

" Yeol, aku kebelakang duluan yah. Jika inginkan apa-apa, just call us." Dan memberikan tepukan ringan di bahu sahabatnya itu.

" Sehunna~~ masihkah ada peluang kedua untukku ?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ia benar-benar akan memiliki Sehun setelah ini. Meskipun Sehun sudah membencinya. Meskipun Sehun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Ia akan tetap mencari dan mencintai Sehun.

Itu tekadnya !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okey, apa yang barusan aku tulis ?

Huhh, mian para reader. Kepala Chiey lagi serabut. Ohh ya, don't want to call myself Author anymore. Call me Chiey okey, para dongsaengdul, eonniedul and chinggudul.

And about ' I Love Him and I Like Her ' itu salah satu ff Chiey. Mungkin reader nya nggak ada ya di sini. Ahh, tidak apa apa lah. Lagian Chiey akan delete ff itu.

Terus terang deh, Chiey sudah tidak semangat ingin meneruskan FF itu lagi. Patah nih semangat Chiey.

Kepada Reader yang masih bingung, Chiey bukan ingin delete ff ini. Maksud Chiey itu, Chiey akan delete ff yang satunya lagi. Mohon mengerti ya.

Dan maaf yah jika chapter kali ini membosankan. Menjelekkan.

Chiey mohon maaf (bows 90°)

Pengumuman lagi, di sini Chiey ingin pendapat kalian, my lovely my darling Reader.

Apa kalian tidak keberatan jika FF Heart Stealer ini kepanjangan chapter nya ?

Atau apa Chiey harus bikin chapter sedikit aja ?

Mohon review untuk pendapat kalian ya , and I love you all, my lovely pretty reader.


	6. Chapter 6

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han menarik nafasnya panjang. Menatap kota Seoul yang sudah ia tinggalkan lima tahun ke belakang. Tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuat ia mendengus kecil.

" Jangan khawatir, Master. Aku ada di sini dan aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Semoga. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu."

Jin Hyun mengangguk. " Baiklah." Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu memasuki mobil Audi yang terparkir di luar Incheon Airport itu.

" Aku ingin sendiri." Ucap Lu Han tanpa nada. Ia meninggalkan Jin Hyun dan memasuki taksi yang tersadai di sana.

" Master, semoga semuanya kembali seperti dulu." Doa Jin Hyung. Mengharap Tuan nya itu menggapai kebahagiaan nya tersendiri.

Lu Han melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela taksi, tersenyum kecil saat melihat betapa kota Seoul tidak berubah meskipun ini sudah lima tahun ia tinggalkan.

Dan saat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke Seoul, pikirannya langsung menuju ke satu sosok. Sosok indah dan yang selalu ia cintai itu. Meskipun luarannya ia menafikan tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu tapi jauh di sudur hatinya. Ia merindukan Sehun, ia ingin menemui Sehun. Ia ingin memeluk Sehun dan mengatakan betapa ia masih mengasihi dan mencintai Sehun.

Tetapi ia tau itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Ia tau.

Mungkin Sehun sudah bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Mungkin Sehun sudah memiliki keluarga bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Mungkin saja.

" Ahjussi, turunkan aku di hadapan." Ucapnya.

Taksi itu berhenti dan laki-laki paru abad itu tersenyum kepada Lu Han.

Lu Han mengerakkan kakinya tanpa mengetahui destinasinya. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan sehinggalah ia menemui sebuah taman permainan di mana anak-anak bermain dengan senyuman lebar di wajah polos mereka. Ada yang tertawa besar dan ada juga yang menyendiri.

Hahh, andai saja ia memiliki Sehun. Pasti sekarang mereka memilik anak mereka sendiri. Dan pastinya mereka akan bahagia.

Ia melabuhkan bokongnya di salah satu kerusi yang kosong. Mata rusanya tetap saja menatap anak-anak kecil yang berlarian sembari ketawa. Mengambarkan betapa gembira nya mereka saat ini. Lu Han mengukir senyumannya.

" Mama ? Mama ?!" Dan di antara semua anak-anak yang asik bermain, satu sosok kecil yang kelihatan lebih rapuh dan halus memanggil ibunya.

Sosok kecil itu mempunyai surai hitam yang halus. Pipinya tembam dan Lu Han pasti ia sangat lembut untuk di cubit. Hidungnya mancung dan kecil. Bibirnya tipis dan imut. Dan saat Lu Han menatap mata coklat itu, jantungnya berdetak.

Mata itu ...

Kenapa begitu mirip dengan matanya ? Kenapa begitu mirip ?

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak berfikir. Perlahan ia bangun dan menyamakan ketinggian nya dengan sosok kecil itu. Ia menatap wajah imut itu.

" Hey, kau sesat ?" Tanyanya khas dengan suara lembut nya. Ia mencoba untuk mengapai tangan kecil itu tetapi sosok kecil itu menjauhkan dirinya.

Lu Han tertawa kecil. " Jangan khawatir, aku orang yang baik-baik." Yakinnya. Melihat anak laki-laki itu diam, Lu Han mendekati nya lagi. Merusak surai itu pelan.

" Mama, Hanse mau mama Hanse. Hiks, mama." Sosok kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya. Membuat Lu Han kaget. Ia dengan paniknya memeluk sosok itu. Mengusap punggung kecil itu pelan dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

" Hush, jangan menangis. Ahjussi akan mencoba mencari mama mu. Jangan menangis." Pujuknya. Ia melonggarkan pelukan itu dan mengusap airmata yang lolos dari mata indah itu.

Mata cokelat itu menatapnya intens. Sosok itu menarik hingusnya pelan. Ia menatap Lu Han dengan mata nya yang masih berkaca.

" Jeongmal ?" Suaranya serak dan cadel. Membuat Lu Han tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengangguk dan mengusap kepala anak itu.

" Kajja, sepertinya kau kehausan." Lu Han mengenggam pelan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Menuntun nya memasuki sebuah kafe kecil di seberang jalan.

" Susu dan Americano."

" Bubble tea. Ahjussi, aku mau Choco Bubble Tea." Anak kecil yang ia tidak tau namanya itu menarik kaosnya.

Lu Han lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aduh, anak ini imut sekali.

" Choco Bubble Tea dan Americano."

Setelah memesan minuman, Lu Han mengheret anak itu ke meja dan membiarkannya duduk di depannya. Mata yang penuh kepolosan itu masih saja memerah. Pipinya yang tembam masih basah dek karna airmata.

" Siapa nama mu, eum ?" Tanya Lu Han lembut. Tatapan matanya berubah hangat. Ia tidak tau, ada sesuatu yang membuat ia tertarik kepada anak laki-laki itu. Ia ingin memeluk dan menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang.

Dan ia tidak tau kenapa ia peduli dengan anak itu. Ia bisa saja menghantarnya ke polisi dan membiarkan polisi yang mengurusnya. Tapi entahlah, hatinya bersikap keras ingin menjaga anak itu dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya sebelum ibu anak itu ada.

" Hanse. Nama ku Hanse, ahjussi. Dan ahjussi ?"

" Lu Han. Xi Lu Han. Senang bertemu dengan mu, Hanse." Ia mengusap surai lembut itu lagi. Berhenti sebentar saat minuman mereka sampai.

" Gumawo, noona-nim." Ucap Hanse dengan hormat. Tangan kecil itu mengenggam cup Bubble tea yang kebesaran untuk anak kecil seumur nya.

Bibir mungilnya menyedot minuman itu dan tersenyum saat air itu memasuki tengkoroknya.

" Enak ?"

Hanse mengangguk laju. Wajahnya bukan lagi sedih seperti tadi. Ia malah tersenyum lebar, mempamerkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

" Gumawo, Lu Han ahjussi. Ini Bubble Tea pertamaku setelah kemarin aku ke sini."

" Oh ? Nikmati minuman mu dan kau bisa memesan sebanyak yang kau ingin kan setelah ini."

Sontak mata itu bersinar. Ia menatap Lu Han dengan berbinar-binar.

" Woahh, ahjussi baik sekali. Mama Hanse pasti akan suka dengan ahjussi."

Oh ya, Lu Han hampir saja lupa.

" Ahjussi akan mengantar mu ke polisi setelah ini. Mereka akan menghubungi mama mu dan menghantar mu kepadanya. Okey ?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Ia meneruskan acara -mari minum Bubble Tea sepuas-puasnya -. Tersenyum lebar setiapkali air cokelat itu memasuki tengkoroknya.

" Lu Han ahjussi, aku punya nomor mama. Bisakah ahjussi meminjamkan ponsel sebentar saja ? Mama pasti sedang khawatir denganku."

Tangan kecil itu meletak cup Bubble nya dan beralih untuk menyambut ponsel yang ia maukan.

" Sebentar yah." Lu Han mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan ponsel berwarna putih itu kepada Hanse.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat anak itu berusaha untuk mengingat nomor ibunya. Kadang ia mengigit bibirnya pelan dan tersenyum lebar saat ia berhasil mengingati nomor mamanya.

" Yoebosaeyo ? Mama ?"

Anak itu sememangnya unik.

" Ini Hanse, ma. Hiks, maafkan Hanse, ma."

Sebentar ia tersenyum, dan sebentar lagi ia menangis.

Mirip sekali dengan sosok yang ia lepaskan lima tahun yang lepas.

" Nde, Hanse akan tunggu mama di sini yah. Nde, Hanse tidak akan lari, ma. Nde, saranghae."

Ia mengulum senyuman saat anak kecil itu menghulurkan ponselnya kembali. Airmatanya di kesat dan tangannya kembali menggapai cup Bubble Tea nya.

" Mama Hanse akan ke sini ?"

Hanse mengangguk bersama senyuman lebarnya.

" Ahjussi, mama Hanse sangat cantik, tau ! Mama Hanse baik, pandai memasak, sering membaca kan buku untuk Hanse dan Hanse sayang sekali dengan mama. Hanse tidak mau mama menangis atau terluka, makanya Hanse berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang baik."

Lu Han tidak tau kenapa anak itu memberitau nya ini semua tapi ia tertarik. Tertarik untuk mendengar betapa betahnya sosok kecil itu berbicara. Tangannya naik ke udara. Manakala matanya memancarkan kejujuran dan kepolosan di sana.

Kling

Bunyi detingan loceng menandakan pelanggan memasuki kafe itu.

" Dan mama suka sekali dengan Bubble tea makanya mama melarang Hanse untuk meminumnya. Mama takut Hanse akan jadi seperti mama." Anak kecil itu terkekeh. Mungkin mindanya mengingati sesuatu peristiwa yang lucu.

" Mama Hanse pasti orangnya keren kan ?"

" Oh Hanse ~~! Astaga, Hanse. My baby !"

Suara Lu Han terhenti saat ada satu sosok bersurai dark brown datang dan memeluk sosok kecil itu. Tubuhnya mungil dan entah kenapa detakannya mengencang.

" Mama. Maafkan Hanse." Anak kecil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada laki-laki itu. Memeluk sosok itu erat, seerat yang mungkin.

Seketika Lu Han hanya diam. Ia tidak tau mau berkata apa.

" Jangan membuat mama khawatir lagi, Oh Hanse. Astaga, kau tidak tau mama bagai mau gila tadinya."

Pastinya laki-laki itu begitu menyayangi anak kecil itu. Mendengar dari suaranya yang serak seperti abis menangis.

Lu Han tersenyum melihat kedua sosok yang tidak dikenalinya itu masih saja berpelukan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki yang Hanse sebutkan sebagai mamanya itu.

" Maaf, aku menjumpainya di taman bermain." Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. Dengan senyuman lembut yang masih menempel di wajah tampannya.

" Terima kasih banyak." Sosok bersurai dark brown itu melepaskan pelukan kecil mereka dan memutuskan untuk menghadap Lu Han yang sedari tadi hanya melihat punggungnya.

Astaga.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa dalam banyak-banyak orang, kenapa harus dia ?!

Lu Han membulatkan matanya, detakan jantungnya tidak bisa dikontrol bahkan senyumannya juga menghilang.

Sosok itu juga kelihatanya begitu terkejut. Sangat dan sangat terkejut jika dilihat wajah manisnya itu.

" Sehun ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari dan terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan detakan jantungnya menggila gara-gara ia terusan berlari.

Tidak, ia baru saja pergi sebentar untuk membelikan anak kesayangannya itu permen kapas dan saat ia kembali, sosok malaikat kecilnya itu sudah tiada di sana, di kerusi kosong itu.

" Oh Hanse, jangan bercanda." Ucapnya, lebih untuk memberitau dirinya agar tidak terlalu khawatir. Pasti anak kecilnya itu hanya bermain-main di sekitar sini. Tidak mungkin anak itu berani pergi, ayolah, mereka baru saja sampai ke Seoul kemarin dan hari ini Sehun membawa Hanse keluar karna ia ingin anak itu melihat tempat di mana Sehun membesar.

Merasa Hanse tiada di sisinya, lutut Sehun melemah. Permen kapas berwarna soft pink itu sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Airmata sudah menuruni pipi mulusnya. Matanya mengkabur. Tidak, Hanse pasti ada di sini juga.

Kembali ia meneruskan mencari anak kesayangannya itu. Berdoa kepada Tuhan agar sosok malaikat kecilnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

" Hanse, Hanse." Panggilnya. Meskipun ia tau tiada Hanse akan menjawabnya.

Ia terus dan terus memanggil anaknya, berharap anak kecil itu akan tiba-tiba ada di depannya bersama senyuman manis dan polosnya.

Deringan ponselnya membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Menekan butang hijau dan menekapkan ponsel itu ke cuping telinganya.

" Yeobosayeo ? Mama ?"

Astaga.

" Hanse, astaga. Hanse, my baby. Hanse ada di mana, sayang ?" Ia tidak peduli dengan airmatanya, yang jelas sosok malaikat nya itu kini sudah ada. Meskipun hanya di ponsel doang.

" Ini Hanse, ma. Hiks, maafkan Hanse, mama." Isak tangis anaknya itu membuat ia semakin menangis.

" Hush, tidak apa, sayang. Hanse ada di mana ? Mama akan mengambilmu."

" Mama tau kafe di depan taman bermain ? Hanse ada di situ, ma."

" Ya, sayang. Mama akan ke sana. Hanse jangan lari kemana-mana yah. Tunggu mama."

" Nde, Hanse akan tunggu mama di sini yah. Nde, Hanse tidak akan lari, ma. Nde, saranghae."

" Eum, saranghae, nae baby."

Ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Ia mengelap laju bekas airmatanya mencari-cari kafe yang dimaksudkan oleh anaknya itu.

Melihat ada kafe kecil di seberang jalan, Sehun dengan sedikit berlari menuju kedai minuman itu.

Saat ia membuka pintu itu pelan, bunyi dentingan loceng berkumandang. Mata sipitnya meliar mencari-cari sosok anak nya.

Dan saat melihat Hanse yang sedang duduk bersama-sama dengan laki-laki yang membelakangi pandangannya , Sehun tanpa berpikir panjang berlari. Tidak peduli dengan airmatanya yang kembali mengalir.

" Oh Hanse ~~! Astaga, Hanse. My baby !"

Ia membawa tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dekapannya. Mengusap penuh kasih surai hitam itu sembari mencium beberapa kali puncak kepala Hanse.

" Mama, maafkan Hanse." Anak itu sesengukkan. Menenggelamkan wajah polosnya masuk ke dada Sehun. Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Ia perlu memastikan, Oh Hanse, anak satu-satunya itu kini selamat berada di dekapannya.

" Jangan membuat mama khawatir lagi, Oh Hanse. Astaga, kau tidak tau mama bagai mau gila tadinya."

Sang anak hanya menangis. Tangan kecil itu menggengam erat kaos hitam yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil Sehun. Tidak ingin melepaskan sosok sang ibu mahupun sedikit.

" Maaf, aku menjumpainya di taman bermain."

Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar suara rendah milik namja yang berusan duduk bersama Hansenya itu. Ia perlahan melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan sedikit mengusap airmata di pipi tembam Hanse.

Ia mengukir senyuman hangatnya dan berdiri dari posisinya, mencoba untuk berterima kasih kepada laki-laki yang sudah menjumpai anak nya itu.

" Terima kasih banyak." Ia memberi tundukan hormatnya sebelum bertentangan mata dengan laki-laki itu.

Dan jantungnya berhasil berdetak dengan dua kali lebih cepat.

Senyumannya langsung mati.

Genggaman tangannya pada Hanse juga semakin menguat.

" Sehun ?"

Kenapa harus dia ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baek ? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Sehun kembali ?" Jongdae memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Baekhyun.

Mereka memang bukan pasangan romantis, malah selalu sekali bergaduh mulut. Meski begitu, rasa cinta di hati mereka tetap besar untuk satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menghembus nafas lemah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengadun adunan kek cokelat itu terhenti.

Meskipun dulu, lima tahun dulu ia pernah membuang adik kesayangannya itu. Jauh di sudut hatinya, ia merindukan Sehun.

Ia merindukan saat Sehun bergayut manja dengannya, seolah Baekhyun laa satu-satunya kakak kesayangan Sehun yang ia kasihi.

Ia merindukan saat Sehun merona, menyembunyikan wajah manis nya ke dada Baekhyun saat laki-laki itu mengusik adik kecilnya.

Ia merindukan Sehun, dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

" Aku-aku tidak tau, Jongdae. Aku tidak tau."

Imbasan lima tahun lalu kembali. Imbasan saat bagaimana ia dengan kasarnya menolak Sehun menjauh dari kehidupan mereka meskipun ia tau, Sehun bersendirian di dunia ini.

Imbasan saat Sehun dengan kandungan enam bulannya, jujur, saat itu Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk Sehun dan ingin menjaga adik kesayangannya itu tetapi ego mengatasi segalanya.

Dan saat kepalanya berhasil menghasilkan imej Sehun yang terketar dan berusaha untuk menahan tangisanya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menangis.

Airmatanya membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia tersedu kecil.

Jongdae mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu pelan sebelum membawa tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dekapannya.

" Sehun pasti mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu semua, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng. " Tidak, dia pasti sudah sangat membenciku. Mungkin melihat ku saja dia tidak mau, Jongdae."

Tidak, Jongdae kenal Sehun.

Seorang Sehun tidak akan tega melihat hyung kesayanganya ini menangis sesengukan seperti ini.

Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun. " Dia dongsaengmu, Baek. Tidak mungkin seorang dongsaeng bisa membenci hyung nya sendiri."

Justru itu, Baekhyun semakin terisak. Benar, Sehun itu dongsaengnya. Dongsaeng yang paling ia sayangi.

Dan seorang hyung tidak akan memperlakukan dongsaeng nya seperti ini. Membuang dongsaengnya seperti ini.

" Hiks, Jongdae. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sangat dan sangat ingin." Ucapnya di pertengahan tangisannya.

Akhirnya, batin Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua nya tidak tau harus bilang apa.

Hanya Hanse yang sibuk berbicara itu dan ini sementara dua laki-laki dewasa itu hanya diam. Tidak melirik satu sama sekali meskipun hanya sebentar.

Aduh, apa yang kau harapkan ? Ayolah, lima tahun lalu Lu Han menculik Sehun lalu membuat laki-laki itu jatuh cinta kepadanya dan sekarang ia harus melakukan apa ?

Hai, Sehun ? Kau apa khabar ? Apa kau bahagia sekarang ? Apa anak kecil itu anakmu bersama Chanyeol ? Tapi kenapa mata nya mirip sekali denganku ?

Haahh, percuma. Semua itu tidak akan pernah Lu Han lontarkan.

Karna ia tidak mau tau. Ia tidak mau terluka untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

" Mama, Lu Han ahjussi sangat baik dengan Hanse. Ahjussi malah membiarkan Hanse minum bubble tea sepuasnya."

" Hey, mama sudah bilang jangan terlalu banyak minum Bubble kan, Oh Hanse."

Suara itu.

Lu Han tanpa mengawal dirinya, mengukir senyuman. Senyuman iklas yang sudah lama terkubur untuk lima tahun yang lalu.

Suara itu masih saja seperti dulu. Cempreng dan cadel. Lembut meskipun terkesan garang.

" Tapi kan, Hanse sudah lama tidak minum Bubble,ma. Hari ini aja, ma. Hanse janji."

Lu Han hanya diam memerhati kedua sosok itu berinteraksi. Begitu natural sekali.

Ia tersenyum melihat alis Sehun berkerut tapi ia tidak melarang anak kecil itu kembali menyedot minumannya.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sehun menatap nya. Bahkan belum beberapa saat, mata indah itu kembali melarikan pandangannya.

Hahh , apa sebesar itu kau membenci ku sehingga melihatku saja kau tidak mau ?

" Aku baik-baik saja, ge."

Astaga, panggilan itu masih saja berhasil membuat ranting di hati Lu Han bergetar. Ia menghirup Americano pekatnya untuk melarikan pandangannya dari Sehun.

" Apa dia anak mu ?"

Well done, Lu Han.

Sudah pasti lah anak kecil itu anaknya Sehun. Lihat saja kontur wajah mereka. Begitu persis. Begitu halus. Begitu sama sekali.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya naik membelai surai hitam Hanse. Tersenyum saat melihat anak itu hanya diam dan memerhati Lu Han.

" Iya. Ini malaikat ku." Suara itu begitu sayu.

" Ma, mama juga malaikat Hanse." Hanse menggenggam tangan Sehun. Mengecup tangannya ibunya penuh kasih.

Deg

Lu Han mengukir senyumannya.

" Sehunna, apa hmm apa kau bahagia bersamanya ?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Lu Han. Seolah merasa aneh dengan soalan itu.

Tidak aneh kan ? Ia cuman mau tau apa Sehun yang ia cintai sepenuh hati itu kini bahagia. Ia akan bahagia jika Sehun bahagia.

" Aku bahagia, ge. Terima kasih." Ucapan itu begitu tulus. Begitu ingin mengkhabarkan Lu Han sesuatu dan Lu Han tidak tau apa.

Kenapa ada kesedihan yang tersirat di mata indah itu ?

Apa Chanyeol tidak menghargai Sehun ? Apa Chanyeol menyakiti Sehun ?

" Dia menyakitimu ?!"

Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mempersoalkan itu. Ia harus tau !

Sontak Sehun menggeleng. " Tidak. Justru akulah yang melukainya."

Ehh ?

Apa maksud Sehun barusan ?

" Maks-"

Dan tiba-tiba saja ucapan nya terputus saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia melirik ponselnya dan merutuk Jin Hyun saat ini.

Kenapa saat ini ?

" Sepertinya panggilan penting yah ? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,ge. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Belum sempat ia ingin mengatakan apapun, Sehun sudah berdiri. Menghulurkan tangannya kepada Hanse.

" Ayo, baby. Kau pasti lelah."

Hanse bangun dari kerusinya. Menyambut huluran sang ibu tetapi sebelum mereka melangkah keluar, Hanse berlari ke arahnya.

" Semoga kita berjumpa lagi, ahjussi." Diiringi dengan kecupan ringkas di pipinya.

Entah kenapa, Lu Han merasa tidak enak.

Ia ingin menggapai keduanya. Ingin menjaga keduanya tetapi kakinya seolah terikat di dalam kafe itu. Tidak sadar dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca.

Ia menekan tombol hijau itu. Menekapkannya di cuping telinga, mata nya masih memerhati dua sosok yang perlahan menghilang dari pacainderanya itu.

" Aku terlambat sekali lagi, Hyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mati-matian menghapus airmata yang semenjak ia melangkah keluar dari kafe itu. Tidak peduli dengan Hanse yang melihatnya khawatir. Mata bulat itu berkaca saat melihat sang ibunya menangis.

" Mama, kenapa mama menangis ? Ma, jangan menangis." Anak kecil itu memeluknya erat.

Sehun hanya menangis dan terusan menangis.

Kenapa ?

Dia sudah di depan mata, tapi kenapa Sehun tidak bisa menggapainya ?

" Maafkan mama, sayang. Hiks."

Ia mengecup pipi anaknya itu penuh kasih. Tidak bisa menjanjikan keluarga kecil yang anaknya itu impikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aduh, kebelakangan ini Chiey banyak emotional. Lihat saja chapter ini, banyak angst nya.

But don't worry.

Chiey akan memberikan Lu Han kepada Sehun kembali. Karna uri Sehunnie itu memang pantas untuk bahagia.

Ohh yah, kepada yang bertanya Chiey.

Chiey ini line 96, yeoja bertubuh mungil dan suka sekali berisik. Kekeke ~~

Gumawo kepada yang sudah review. Kalian tau kan review kalian sangat berharga untuk Chiey.

Sesiapa yang sudah dengan lagu EXO - What If ? Aduuuhhh, suara Kyungsoo itu begitu indah.

Apa artinya Chiey sudah jatuh cinta sama Kyungsoo yah ? ≧﹏≦

Favorit lagu baru EXO kalian apa ?

Lastly, hugs and kisses for my lovely reader.

Mind to check my ff ' Story Of Us ' and make a request ∩_∩


	7. Chapter 7

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ma, kenapa mama menangis saat kita keluar dari Kafe itu kemarin ? Apa Lu Han ahjussi menyakiti mama ?"

Sosok kecil itu menatap sang ibu dengan mata polosnya. Mengharap sesuatu yang Sehun sendiri tidak tau.

Emangnya apa yang ia harapkan ?

Selama lima tahun penuh ia menunggu Lu Han dan saat bertemu laki-laki itu kemarin, ada sesuatu di hati kecil Sehun yang memberontak kesakitan.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak kepada Lu Han. ' Hey, ini anak kita berdua. Dia mirip denganmu kan, ge ?'

Ia ingin sekali.

Tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya.

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat ia ingin marah kepada sosok itu.

Lu Han seenaknya pergi setelah membuat dia jatuh cinta kepadanya dan meninggalkan kekasih nya.

Dan kini ?

Lu Han ada di depannya bersama wajah tampan yang sok tidak bersalah itu.

Mungkin jika dipikirkan lebih dalam, dirinya lah yang menjadi punca kepada semua kesulitan ini.

Dia bodoh karna jatuh cinta kepada Lu Han saat ada laki-laki yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Dia bodoh saat melukai laki-laki yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya itu.

Dan Sehun hanya mampu berharap, semoga Tuhan mengampunkan kesilapannya.

" Ma ?"

Sehun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya kepada sang anak yang sepertinya menanti jawaban itu.

" Tidak ada apa-apa, Hanse. Mama hanya senang karna Hanse baik-baik saja." Ia mengulum senyuman manisnya. Menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutup tubuh mereka berdua.

Hanse sepertinya masih tidak berpuas hati dengan jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh sang mama itu.

" Terus kenapa mama harus menangis ?"

Sehun memeluk anaknya itu. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung anaknya. Sesekali mengecup pipi mulus itu.

" Sudahlah. Hanse harus tidur, besok Hanse akan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru kan."

Mendengar perkataan teman baru itu membuat Hanse langsung tersenyum. Melupakan soalan nya barusan.

" Iya, ma. Hanse tidak sabar ingin bertemu teman baru besok. Jaljayo, mama. Saranghae." Kecupan ringan diberikan tepat di pipi Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum saat Hanse mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Menenggelamkan wajah nya ke dada Sehun.

Sang ibu mengalunkan lagu, mendayu agar anak itu tertidur. Setelah yakin anaknya sudah terlena, Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Meletak teddy bear ukuran anaknya itu di sebelah Hanse dan mengelus seketika surai hitamnya.

" Saranghae, nae baby." Ucapnya penuh kasih. Memberi kecupan ke dahi Hanse sebelum bangun dan menuju ke balkon apartemen.

Angin Seoul meniup pelan kulit wajahnya. Membuainya seketika.

Hahh, dia nampaknya baik-baik saja. Apa dia tidak merinduiku seperti aku merindukannya ?

Pertanyaan apa itu ?! Sudah jelas Lu Han baik-baik saja kemarin. Mungkin laki-laki itu sudah tidak mencintainya seperti yang laki-laki itu khabarkan lima tahun yang laku. Mungkin saja.

Bangunlah Oh Sehun.

Kau harus kuat demi Oh Hanse. Sekarang Oh Hanse adalah duniamu. Malaikat kecilmu.

Ia harus kuat dan besok saatnya untuk memulakan kehidupan barunya.

Ia membiarkan Tuhan mengatur segalanya. Membiarkan takdir membawanya.

Karna Oh Sehun hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak punya kuasa untuk menutup luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han menutup matanya saat mengingati kejadian yang berlaku kemarin.

Kau bodoh, Lu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menggapai cintamu sendiri ? Kenapa tidak kau luahkan saja yang kau masih mencintai Sehun meskipun laki-laki itu tidak merindukan nya seperti ia merindukan Sehun ?

Kenapa ia tidak pernah mendengarkan isi hati Sehun sebelumnya ?

" Master, beberapa kontrak harus di tandatangani olehmu. Apa aku harus membawanya ke sini atau Master ingin ke perusahaan ?"

Lu Han tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menjauhi jendela kamar Mansion mewahnya itu. Wajah tampan nya datar dan seolah tiada ekspresi.

" Bawakan ke mari saja. Aku tidak ingin keluar kemana-mana hari ini. Biarkan semua ini selesai dengan cepat agar aku bisa secepatnya pulang ke China lagi."

Jin Hyun menarik nafas panjang. Perlahan ia mendekati sang Master dan berdiri di belakang tubuh yang hampir sama tegap dengannya itu.

" Master, apa kau pernah menjelaskan perasaan mu kepadanya ?"

Kedengaran desahan pelan yang lolos. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan laki-laki yang ia tau tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya itu.

" Hyun, aku tidak mau membahaskan perkara itu."

" Tidak bisa, Master. Aku cukup diam melihatmu tersiksa untuk lima tahun kebelakangan ini. Dan aku tau hanya dia yang bisa menarik mu dari kegelapan itu. Hanya dia yang bisa menerangi kehidupan mu."

Hening.

Masternya itu tidak menjawab atau membantah sedikitpun.

" Seharusnya Master memberi peluang kepadanya untuk menjelaskan perasaannya. Mungkin saja ia juga mencintai Master. Aku melihat pantulan itu di matanya saat Master memutuskan untuk melepaskan dia lima tahun yang lalu."

" Sudahlah, Hyun. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Kau tau, dia punya anak dan itu mirip sekali dengannya. Dan dia sudah cukup bahagia, aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka seperti lima tahun yang lalu lagi."

Jin Hyun menggeleng pelan melihat sikap egois tuannya itu.

" Aku tidak mau Master menyesal lagi. Sudah cukup lima tahun. Berikan dia kesempatan dan aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Lama Lu Han terdiam sebelum menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

" Kau tidak akan mengerti, Hyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan nakal saat mama tiada, hmm. Pukul lima petang mama akan datang mangambil Hanse. Hanse akan jadi anak yang baik kan ?" Sehun merapikan tas belakang bermotif pororo itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat betapa antusias nya Hanse dengan taska anak-anak itu.

" Nde, ma. Hanse anak mama yang baik. Hanse tidak akan nakal-nakal." Gigi putih nya terpamer saat anak kecil itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

" Jja, mama duluan, nde. Seonsangnim, mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sehun diiringi tundukan hormatnya kepada sosok guru perempuan yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Sehun menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum saat anaknya itu masih di luar, melambaikan tangan kecilnya saat melihat sang ibu masih ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkerja dengan Kim Corporation menyenangkan. Ya, itu yang Sehun pikirkan. Meskipun ia baru memasuki perusahaan itu tiga jam yang lalu, rasanya sudah lama ia berada di situ.

Kim Corp di ketuai oleh Kim Junmyeon atau Suho. Setelah itu dibawahnya terdapat enam arkitek termasuk Sehun yang baru memulaikan kerjanya. Ia sudah berkenalan dengan empat arkitek yang lainnya dan mereka baik meskipun baru saja mengenalnya.

" Hey, Sehun-ssi." Minyoung, yeoja bersurai hitam itu mendatangi kantornya. Ya, setiap arkitek di sana di sediakan sebuah kantor untuk memudahkan kerja mereka.

Sehun mendongak. Ia tersenyum kepada yeoja yang sudah bergelar isteri itu. " Sehun saja, Minyoung-ssi."

Wanita itu terkekeh kecil. Ia memasuki kantor Sehun dan melabuhkan bokongnya di depan Sehun. " Suho ingin kau menemui seseorang. Yah, tadi saat sesi perkenalan dia tidak ada. Ayo, kita ke ruangan meeting."

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia merapikan kemeja kelabu yang membaluti tubuhnya sebelum mengikut Minyoung masuk ke ruangan meeting. Di sana sudah ada Suho dan satu sosok jangkung yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" Sehunna. Perkenalkan, ini Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku sendiri. Dan dia akan menjadi partner mu untuk proyek mu yang pertama."

Deg

Park Chanyeol ?

Mata sipit Sehun membulat begitu sosok jangkung itu memutar tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sama dengan Sehun. Terkejut.

" Sehun ?"

" Chanyeol hyung."

Situasi sedikit canggung setelah itu. Ia tidak tau ingin berkata apa kepada sosok laki-laki yang sudah meninggalkannya gara-gara ia mengkhianati cinta laki-laki itu. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Suho mengenalkan Chanyeol kepadanya tetapi tetap saja rasanya aneh.

Emang apa rasanya saat kau berkerja di bawah perusahaan yang sama dengan mantan kekasihmu ?

" Sehun."

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Sehun mendongak. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Rasa bersalah itu kembali.

" Apa khabar mu, hmm ?"

Lama ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu sebelum ia menarik nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya. Melupakan bahawa ia pernah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, menyakiti Chanyeol dan ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol.

" Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Hmm, hyung kelihatan lebih baik dari dulu, ya ?" Ia mengulum senyuman untuk namja jangkung itu. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa canggung dan aneh di antara mereka.

" Haha, ya seperti yang kau lihat." Chanyeol ketawa kecil. Ia menggapai mug berisi Americano pekat itu lalu membiarkan air itu menuruni tengkoroknya. " Cuma berbeda bila kau tiada Sehun. Aku merindukan mu, Sehunna." Suara bass itu berubah lirih.

" Hyung, maafkan aku untuk segalanya. "

" Tidak, kau tidak punya salah denganku, Sehunna. Aku masih sama seperti dulu. Hatiku tetap untukmu."

Sehun menunduk kepalanya dalam. Bagaimana ia ingin mengatakan kepada Chanyeol yang realitinya ia masih menginginkan Lu Han. Baginya, Chanyeol terlalu berharga untuk disakiti.

" Maaf, hyung..."

" Kita mulaikan dari awal, Sehunna. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku akan sentiasa menunggumu." Potong Chanyeol. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. " So, hilang kan rasa canggungmu. Anggap saja sekarang kita berteman. Arraseo ?"

Tidak salah kan ?

Perlahan Sehun mengulum senyuman. Ia mendongak bersama eye smile indahnya. " Baiklah, hyung. Ani, mungkin harus aku gelarkan sunbaenim saja."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol ketawa lagi. " Itu kedengaran menggelikan, Oh Sehun."

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Siapa sangka ? Mereka bertemu kembali dan ia harap Chanyeol tidak menunggu nya lagi. Ia harap Chanyeol akan mencari penganti nya.

" Bagaimana dengan... hmm.. bayimu ? Apa dia tumbuh dengan sihat ?"

Sontak Sehun tersenyum hangat saat Chanyeol menanyakan Hanse. Perlahan ia mengangguk. " Dia sihat, hyung. Sekarang lagi di taska. Sepulang kerja nanti, aku akan mengambilnya."

" Bisa aku ikut ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mama !" Hanse berlari kecil saat melihat sang ibu berdiri di gerbang utama sekolah. Ia mendepakan kedua tangannya dan melemparkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu.

" Hanse tidak nakal kan ?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari Sehun membuat Hanse mempout bibirnya imut. Ia menggeleng laju, tidak menyadari sosok namja jangkung yang berdiri di belakang mereka itu.

" Ma, tadi Hanse berteman dengan ramai teman baru. Dan mereka bilang, Hanse anak baik. Mereka suka berteman dengan Hanse."

Sehun tersenyum pelan. ia memberi kecupan sayang di pipi tembam itu. Membiarkan Hanse berdiri.

" Ma, besok Hanse akan kesini lagi kan ? Hanse masih ingin bermain-main di sini." Tubuh kecil itu melompat kegirangan mendapat tawa kecil dari laki-laki jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya diam memerhati interaksi anak-ibu itu.

" Ehh, ahjussi itu siapa, ma ? Teman mama ?" Anak kecil itu memerhati Chanyeol dari atas sehinggalah naik ke wajah tampannya.

Sontak laki-laki itu tunduk menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan anak kecil itu. Chanyeol memberikan Hanse senyuman kecilnya.

" Anyeong, aku ini teman mama mu. Emm, Park Chanyeol."

Hanse mengerutkan keningnya dan tidak lama senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya.

" Oh Hanse imnida." Ia memberikan bungkukkan hormat kepada Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. " Ini dia malaikat kecilku, hyung."

" Senang bisa bertemu dengan malaikat imut ini." Chanyeol mencubit pelan kedua belah pipi Hanse yang berisi membuahkan erangan kecil dari Hanse sendiri.

" Ahjussi, aku tidak imut. Aku tampan." Bantah anak kecil itu diiringi dengan hentakan kaki kecil. Bibirnya maju kedepan membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol ketawa kecil.

" Ya ya. Hanse yang tampan, ingin kemana selepas ini ?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Mengandeng tangan kecil itu.

" Bubble tea ~~ Hanse mau bubble, ma !"

Sontak sang ibu menggeleng laju. " No, kemarin kan sudah. No Bubble for today, Oh Hanse."

Chanyeol ketawa kecil. Ia melirik Hanse dan membawa anak itu naik ke pundaknya membuat anak kecil itu ketawa besar. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang nampak terkejut dan takut jika Hanse akan terjatuh atau apa lah.

" Hyung, turunkan dia." Pinta Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang kalut.

" Tenang saja, Sehunna. Jja, sekarang, uri Hanse ingin kemana ?"

Hanse ketawa kecil. Ia melipat tangan ke dada sok memikirkan destinasi yang ia ingin pergi.

" Bubble tea, pokoknya Hanse mau bubble, ma." Pinta nya dengan mata yang sengaja ia bulatkan.

Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum mengiyakan dengan sangat tidak rela. Namun begitu, saat melihat bagaimana anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar sudah mampu mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang sedikt jauh darinya itu.

" Andai saja kau yang ada di tempatnya, Lu Han hyung." Ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum melepaskan nya dengan keluhan.

Hahh, apa yang ia katakan ?

Lu Han kan sudah tidak mau dengannya.

Lu Han kan sudah tidak tergila dengannya lagi.

" Ma, cepetan dong !"

Ia menggeleng pelan. Mengusir bayangan Lu Han sebelum berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol dan Hanse.

Mungkin lebih baik ia tetap sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak tau apa yang ia harapkan.

Ia tidak tau kenapa kakinya membawa ia kembali masuk ke dalam kafe di mana ia bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah merampas hatinya itu.

Ia tidak tau.

" Sila nikmati minumannya, Tuan." Yeoja mungkin berusia dua puluhan itu memberikan senyuman manisnya sebelum berlalu pergi setelah membawa pesanan dari laki-laki bersurai hitam itu.

Asap berkepulan dari Americano yang ia pesan tadi. Mata rusa itu memerhati setiap manusia yang berjalan ke sana ke mari di luar jendela kaca itu. Tersenyum saat melihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan bersama anak perempuan kecil yang kelihatan imut.

Melihat itu, bayangan sosok yang sudah ia cintai bertahun lama nya muncul bersama satu sosok kecil. Detakan nya berubah ngilu.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bisa lari meskipun ia sudah menelan beribu pil yang dibekal kan oleh dokter peribadinya ?

Kenapa ia harus merasa sakit saat ia tau sosok itu seharusnya lebih sakit karna ia pernah melukai, menghancurkan sosok itu.

Ia menghirup Americanonya yang pekat dan tersenyum miris saat cecair pahit itu melimpasi kerongkongnya.

" Ma, Hanse mau Choco. Choco Bubble Tea."

Aduh, kenapa ia jadi berimaginasi sekarang ?

Suara cadel itu malah bermain di telinganya.

" Oh Hanse, mama tidak mau memberikan Bubble untukmu lagi, arraseo ?"

Lu Han tersenyum kecil saat suara yang menurutnya melodi yang merdu itu menghiasi telinganya. Ia bisa bayangkan ekspresi Sehun yang mencoba untuk menghentikan hasrat anaknya itu.

" Hmph, mama nya Hanse jahat sekali, kan ?"

Deg

Bagaikan petir, suara rendah milik laki-laki yang dulunya pernah menjadi temannya itu kini kedengaran.

Perlahan Lu Han menoleh ke belakang. Detakan di dadanya bertambah laju saat melihat bagaimana sempurna nya keluarga kecil itu. Senyuman bahagia menghiasi setiap wajah mereka.

Kepalanya berdenyut.

Matanya memanas.

Persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sehun. Melepaskan Sehun untuk Chanyeol, teman nya. Meskipun sejak awal Sehun itu milik temannya.

Tangannya bergetar saat ia mencoba untuk mendail nomor ponsel Min Hyun. Mencoba melarikan dirinya dari realiti. Mencoba melarikan dirinya dari jerat Sehun.

" Ahjussi ? Lu Han ahjussi !"

Ia menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar nama nya di panggil.

Satu sosok kecil kini sedang tersenyum lebar untuknya. Di tangannya terdapat Bubble tea.

" Kan ma, Hanse sudah bilang ini benaran Lu Han ahjussi !" Anak kecil itu ketawa riang dan beralih duduk di depan Lu Han. Mempamerkan eye smile imutnya.

" Maaf, Hanse cuma senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Lu Han tidak kuat untuk menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia takut dirinya yang lemah ini akan terpamer di depan Sehun.

" Lu Han ? Ini benaran Lu Han ?!"

Dan kali ini ia mendongak.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak tau bagaimana ingin meluahkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Mengapa ?

Kenapa ?

Dan bagaimana ?

Persoalan itu bermain di pikirannya.

Persoalan mengapa Lu Han menculik Sehun lima tahun yang lalu.

Persoalan kenapa Lu Han memecahkan hubungan cinta yang terjalin di antara nya dengan Sehun.

Dan persoalan bagaimana Lu Han, notebene nya teman nya sendiri mencintai kekasihnya.

Chanyeol membuang nafas panjang. Buat seketika, ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti lima tahun yang lalu di mana Sehun adalah miliknya saat ia melihat Lu Han duduk di depannya.

" Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan lima tahun yang lalu."

Sontak laki-laki tinggi itu memerhati Lu Han dengan intens.

" Aku tidak tau apa yang aku ingin katakan. Padahal, begitu banyak perkara yang ingin kutanyakan saat aku berhasil bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol menghirup Americano miliknya.

Sehun sudah pulang bersama Hanse tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia yang ingin berbicara dengan Lu Han meskipun ia tau, berapa banyak persoalan yang ia tanyakan tidak mengubah apa-apa. Sehun tetap jauh dari tangannya.

" Maaf aku membuat kalian berantakan. Mungkin aku egois karna mencintai kekasih teman ku sendiri tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan perbuatan ku lima tahun yang lalu."

Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin memberi bogem mentah di wajah tampan itu. Tapi Chanyeol tau, teman nya itu sudah banyak kali menderita. Sudah banyak kali di lukai. Tapi itu tidak berarti ia boleh dengan sesuka hatinya mencintai bahkan menculik kekasih temannya sendiri !

Satu yang ia tau, seberapa banyak ia ingin melukai Lu Han, itu tidak akan pernah mengembalikan Sehun kepadanya.

Mungkin saja Sehun tetap masih menunggu Lu Han. Ia bisa melihat mata coklat itu, yang mengharapkan sesuatu saat mata itu melirik Lu Han. Dan ia tidak buta bagaimana ingin melihat itu semua.

Satu yang ia ingin tau.

Apa Lu Han tau ia sudah membuat Sehun hamil dan Hanse itu anaknya ?

" kau tau, aku ingin sekali menghajar mu. Kalau bisa membelasah mu sehingga kau tidak bergerak sedikitpun tapi aku tau. Itu semua tidak akan memberi untung sedikitpun kepadaku. Semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali kepadaku."

Mendengar itu, Lu Han dengan pantas mendongak. Matanya membulat.

" Apa maksud mu ?"

" Aku meninggalkan Sehun saat ia memberitau ku yang ia hamil anakmu."

" Tidak ! Jangan berbohong denganku !"

Ia tertawa kecil.

Apa Lu Han tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya dia saat Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membagi cinta untuknya ?

Saat Sehun bukan seperti Sehun yang dulu.

Saat Sehun tidak memandangnya sedikitpun.

Lu Han tidak akan tau itu semua.

" Han, bagaimana aku bisa berbohong jika perkara itulah yang membuat aku menderita ?"

" Tapi... tapi Sehun tidak memberitau ku apa-apa saat kami bertemu kemarin !"

" Itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin kelihatan menyedihkan. Kau tidak pernah pikir itu semua ?"

Dan Lu Han terdiam.

" Kau tidak pernah pikir tentang perasaannya. Bagaimana cintanya sudah tiada untukku. Bagaimana hatinya bukan untukku lagi. Apa kau pernah memberikan dia ruang sedikitpun untuk membicara kan isi hatinya ? Aku sudah lama mengenali Sehun sama seperti aku mengenali mu, Han. Kau teman dekatku. Teman yang sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga ku sendiri."

" Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Tiada gunanya ia mengatakan ini semua, tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya tetap sama saja.

" Aku maafkan mu, Han."

Iya, bagaimana besarnya kesilapan yang Lu Han lakukan. Ia tidak akan pernah mampu membenci teman nya itu.

" Tapi, aku akan mendapatkan Sehun semula. "

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap ia heran.

" Maksud mu ? Kau bukan bersamanya ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Ia membuang pandang ke luar jendela.

" Kau lupa tadi aku memberitau mu yang aku meninggalkan nya ? Dan sekarang, aku akan menggunakan apa-apa cara sekalipun untuk mendapatkannya semula."

" Aku harap kau bisa membahagiakannya."

Sontak Chanyeol menatap Lu Han sinis. " Hey, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu. Kupikir kau datang untuk mengambil Sehun semula."

Lu Han mengeleng pelan. Ia memberi senyuman kecil untuknya. Senyuman sama seperti dulu, sewaktu mereka masih lagi berteman dekat.

" Aku tidak layak untuknya. Sungguh, maafkan aku karna membuat kalian berantakan."

Hahh, kenapa sukar sekali ingin membenci teman nya ini ? Apa masih bisa di bilang sebagai teman ? Setelah apa yang Lu Han lakukan selama ini.

Hey, kadang kadang kita tidak bisa mengawal perasaan kita sendiri kan ?

" Kau tau, Han. Aku tidak bisa membenci mu. Seberapa besar kesilapan yang kau lakukan, aku tetap tidak bisa membenci mu. Kau pernah menjadi teman dekatku. Malah akan selalu menjadi temanku."

Ia berhasil membuat Lu Han mendongak. Dan sumpah, Chanyeol melihat mata teman nya itu berkaca. Itu sudah cukup mengatakan segalanya.

" Aku menyangka aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Tapi aku lupa, aku mempunyai teman bernama Park Chanyeol. Sungguh, maafkan aku, Yeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. " Aku akan tetap menjadi teman untukmu, Han. Tapi mungkin setelah ini kita berdua bakalan jadi rival."

Ia menghulur tangannya. Memberi senyuman.

Hey, setiap manusia juga melakukan kesilapan. Tidak kira besar atau kecil, mereka tetap berhak untuk mendapatkan kemaafan.

Seperti dirinya yang sudah meninggalkan Sehun saat ia tau laki-laki manis itu memerlukan semangat.

Jadi semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan peluang kedua kan ?

" Aku akan merebut Sehun. Jadi, selamat berjuang, teman."

Lu Han menyambut huluran itu dan saat kedua tangan sasa itu bersalaman. Chanyeol menarik Lu Han, memeluk temannya itu.

Dalam diam ia bersyukur Tuhan menemukan ia semula dengan Lu Han.

Teman nya yang selalu kelihatan menyedihkan dan keseorangan.

Benar kata orang, seberapa besar kita ingin membenci seseorang yang pernah bergelar sahabat, tidak akan pernah bisa. Karna seseorang yang bergelar sahabat itu sudah menempuhi kesukaran dan kedukaan dalam hidupmu.

Karna teman itu sudah mengambil separuh dari jangka hidupmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two chapter to go. Maybe i'll write some bonus chapter for you guys.

Thanks for reading and review.

Kiss&amp;Hugs


	8. Announcement

Announcement

This is not an update. Just a note for my beloved reader.

Pertama sekali, terima kasih karna membaca fanfic Chiey. Terima kasih juga karna review.

Chiey mohon maaf kalau bahasa yang Chiey gunakan membuat kalian tidak mengerti. Chiey lagi sedang belajar bahasa Indonesia. Mohon tunjuk ajarnya. Jangan malu-malu membetulkan perkataan Chiey.

Chiey akan usahakan untuk memperbaiki tulisam Chiey. Terima kasih karna terus membaca meskipun ada kata-kata yang kalian tidak pahami. Chiey sangat terharu dan senang sekali.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf dan terima kasih yah ~

From,

ChieyHanHun

01/JULY/2015, 9.25pm

Hugs&amp;Kisses


	9. Chapter 8

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chiey's note : This chapter will be full HanHun. No ChanHun or BaekChen here. About how they will get back together !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan dari Jin Hyun, Lu Han berhasil mengetahui rumah milik Sehun. Meskipun debaran di dadanya makin menjadi, ia tetap menguatkan tekadnya. Ia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri selepas saja ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol kemarin.

Ia sudah berjanji yang ia tidak akan menjadi seperti Lu Han lima tahun yang lalu.

Lu Han akan bangkit menjadi Lu Han yang berani.

Berani dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Berani dalam setiap tindakan nya.

Ya, Lu Han akan menjadi berani demi Sehun dan anaknya.

Anak ?

Sontak senyuman mau tidak mau terbentuk di bibirnya. Memikirkan Hanse sebagai anaknya, sebagai benihnya, membuat ia entahlah.

Senang ?

Bahagia ?

Gembira ?

Semuanya menjadi satu. Pantas saja ia merasakan kelainan saat mata Hanse menatapnya. Seperti ada koneksi antaranya dengan anak itu. Ia bertekad ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Hanse meskipun mungkin Sehun sukar untuk menerima nya semula.

Lamunan nya terhenti saat ketukan di kamarnya kedengaran. Sosok Jin Hyun masuk bersama senyuman di bibirnya.

" Master, apa Master sudah bersedia ingin menemuinya ?"

Lu Han merapikan jas kelabunya, mengangguk bagi menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki yang sudah lama berkhidmat sebagai sekretaris nya. Buket mawar putih yang ada di tangannya digenggam erat seolah mengumpul segala keberanian yang masih tersisa dalam hidupnya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah milik Sehun boleh dikatakan begitu lama, dia sendiri sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui laki-laki yang jelas sangat muda darinya itu. Meskipun rasa takut mengelilingi dirinya sendiri. Takut dengan kata-kata penolakan dari Sehun.

Debaran di dada semakin jelas kedengaran saat Lu Han berada di luar rumah dua lantai milik Sehun. Berdiri dengan megahnya. Walaupun tidak dikategorikan sebagai rumah yang mewah lagi mahal, tetap saja kelihatan lebih menghangatkan berbanding mansion besarnya yang hanya kosong dan dipenuhi dengan maid-maidnya.

" Aku akan menunggu Young Master di luar saja."

Lu Han menarik nafasnya panjang sembari melepaskannya bersama kata-kata semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jari telunjuknya menekan punat di mana loceng berbunyi. Ia menekannya dua kali. Pagar utama rumah itu terbuka, dan Lu Han melangkah dengan mantapnya. Menetapkan dirinya untuk menempuhi ini semua demi kebahagiannya.

Butuh beberapa menit - mungkin dua menit kemudian - pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai surai cokelat sehalus bayi, kulit sepolos salju dan mata sipit yang sedang menatapnya kaget.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau alamat rumah ku ?!"

Suara merdu yang tidak pernah gagal menguncang dunianya itu kedengaran bergetar.

" Sehun. Aku ingin kau dengarkan apa yang kubicarakan dan tolong maafkan aku sebelum aku mulai meluahkan segalanya."

" Ge, tiada yang perlu kau bicarakan. Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah berlaku."

Tidak.

Lu Han tidak bisa menganggap kejadian lima tahun yang lalu tidak pernah berlaku. Dan dia tidak bisa menganggap cintanya kepada Sehun tidak pernah berlaku walau sedetik pun. Cintanya untuk Sehun adalah suci. Meskipun dirinya sendiri kotor untuk laki-laki manis seperti Sehun.

" Please, Sehunna. Aku... aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku... ingin menjagamu seutuhnya."

Kaget.

Ya, ia bisa lihat dengan jelas Sehun sangat kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

" Tidak, ge. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

Lu Han menggeleng laju. Dia menggerakkan kakinya untuk menggapai Sehun tetapi laki-laki itu dengan gerakan pantas ingin menutup pintu rumah nya.

" Sehun, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Setelah itu, terserah jika kau ingin aku pergi atau apa-apa saja. Ku mohon, sekali ini saja."

Sehun terdiam dalam beberapa menit, mungkin memikirkan apa dirinya pantas untuk di maafkan begitu saja.

" Baiklah, hanya lima menit. Tidak lebih."

Dalam diam Lu Han tersenyum nipis. Ia menarik nafas, mengumpul segala keberanian yang sempat menghilang sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke rumah Sehun.

Pertama sekali ia menyodorkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi sempat terabaikan, meskipun kelihatan sedikit ragu Sehun tetap menerima nya. Lu Han senang, meskipun mungkin Sehun bingung dia tetap saja menerima buket mawar itu.

" Aku sudah tau segalanya."

Sekali lagi Lu Han bisa lihat ekspresi Sehun yang kaget.

" Aku tau semuanya berlaku berpunca dariku. Ku kira setelah menculik mu dan melepaskan mu untuk Chanyeol bisa membuat kau kembali menggapai kebahagiaan yanh dulunya pernah aku rampas. Aku ingin kembali tapi aku takut, aku takut kau akan menolakku. Aku takut kau akan membenci ku."

" Jadi ... kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, ge ? Setelah aku berhasil untuk berdiri dengan benar ? Kenapa, ge ?"

" Karna aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang orang yang memanggil ku gila, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya inginkan kau dalam hidupku. Maafkan aku karna membuat kehidupanmu menjadi berantakan, Sehun. Aku ingin menjaga mu dan Hanse."

" Cukup, ge !"

Suara Sehun yang sedikit meninggi itu membuat Lu Han kaget. Ia mendongak melihat Sehun dan sungguh, ia bisa melihat jejak air mata yang akan mengalir sebentar lagi. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan yang maha dalam melalui mata indah itu.

Ya Tuhan, betapa aku sudah berdosa dengan Sehun.

" Kau pikir dengan perkataan ' maaf ' bisa membuat semuanya kembali normal ?"

" Sehun, let me ..."

" Cukup, ge. Semuanya tidak akan berlaku seperti biasa. Anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku. Hanse akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu datang kemari untuk menganggu semuanya. Biarkan begini saja, ge."

Raut manis itu kelihatan terluka. Seribu tatapan yang membuat Lu Han bisa rasakan setiap emosi yang tersalur darinya. Lu Han inginkan wajah cantik itu kembali normal. Kembali tersenyum lebar dengan sinar yang tidak pernah gagal membuat nya berdetak hebat.

" Sehunna ~ aku..."

" Ge, cukup. Aku tidak mau kembali terluka. Cukup lima tahun ini. Kau tidak pernah akan mengerti dengan segala apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana sakitnya aku saat aku menempuhi semuanya sendirian. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana aku berharap kau akan datang kembali dan menebus segalanya."

Lu Han perlahan ingin mendekati Sehun namun lelaki itu menahannya. Menahannya dari mendekat.

" Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana tersiksa nya aku menungggu kedatangan mu sepanjang lima tahun ini ? Aku mengabaikan orang yang menghina ku. Aku mengabaikan segalanya. Apa kau tau rasanya kesunyian saat kau memerlukan seseorang agar kau bisa menghadapi segalanya ? Kau tidak akan pernah tau, ge ! Jadi kumohon, tolong pergi. Aku bisa menampung ini semua."

Sontak buket mawar itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Lu Han maju kedepan namun sia-sia. Sehun malah menjauhkan dirinya.

" Dan sekarang kau kembali ingin menebus segalanya ?"

" Sehun, berikan aku semua kesakitan itu. Biarkan aku merasainya."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Airmata yang mengalir di wajah cantik itu membuatkan Lu Han sendiri kesakitan. Membuat Lu Han sendiri merasa kan betapa perihnya Sehun menempuhi segalanya dengan sendirian.

" Aku lelah, ge. Cukup lima tahun yang lalu aku menunggumu. Sekarang... biarkan aku sendirian. Aku punya Hanse. Hanya dia yang membuatkan ku bertahan hidup dalam dunia ini."

" Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Membalikkan tubuhnya dari Lu Han, seolah jijik dengan lelaki itu.

" Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenaliku."

Bang

Pintu rumah itu ditutup dengan sedikit kasar, menyisakan Lu Han yang hanya mampu menatap sosok lelaki yang dicintai semakin melonggar dari gapaian nya. Lututnya melemah dan nafasnya sesak.

Dunia nya musnah.

Sehun tidak akan pernah lagi bisa ia gapai.

Sehun tidak akan pernah lagi mampu ia bahagiakan.

Lu Han jatuh terduduk di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Tanpa sadar airmata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Entah itu menangisi kebodohan dirinya sendiri atau setiap ungkapan yang keluar dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menangis sekuat hatinya. Tubuhnya menyandar di sebalik pintu rumah di mana ia tutup sebentar tadi. Mengabaikan tatapan dari sosok lelaki yang ia tunggu selama ini. Yang sering hadir dalam tidur malamnya. Yang sering bermain dalam pikirannya.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa baru sekarang dia datang ?

Kenapa baru sekarang dia merayu untuk menebus segalanya ?

Sehun lelah.

Lelah menunggu kedatangan sosok itu sehingga akhirnya dia mengalah. Sehingga akhirnya rasa ego dalam dirinya di biarkan tumbuh dengan membesar, membina benteng untuk menahan segala kesakitan yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Sehun memeluk erat lututnya, membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut dan menghamburkan segala tangisan yang ia tahankan selama ini. Segala kesakitan yang masih ia rasakan sehingga kini.

" Ma ?"

Ia mendongak saat suara kecil memanggilnya. Sentuhan tangan hangat milik malaikat kecilnya itu sedikit menyenangkan. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuknya agar tidak pernah jatuh. Seolah memberitau nya untuk tetap kuat dan tabah.

" Mama, jangan menangis."

Hanse memeluk sang ibu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari anaknya itu.

Kenapa Tuhan memberikan ujian sebegini berat ?

Kadang Sehun ingin mengalah dan membiarkan bumi menghempap nya namun sosok malaikat kecilnya itu membuatkan dia kuat. Membuatkan dia terus bertahan untuk menempuhi segala dugaan dalam kehidupan.

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar tangisan di balik pintunya. Menandakan lelaki yang masih di cintainya itu juga ikut menangis. Menandakan lelaki itu juga ikut merasa kesakitan.

Biarkan.

Biarkan begini dulu.

Sehun tidak tau cara untuk memaafkan sosok itu dengan mudah.

Lu Han pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya di kala ia memerlukan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang saat ia membawa Hanse dalam kandungannya. Mengabaikan setiap tatapan jijik dan hina yang diberikan oleh orang orang yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya. Menerima setiap kesakitan saat ia sarat membawa Hanse.

Sehun membangun dengan sendirian.

Jadi kenapa saat ia sudah yakin untuk berdiri dengan megah Lu Han datang untuk menebus segalanya ?

Kenapa harus sekarang ?

Kenapa juga bukan lima tahun yang lalu ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han POV

Bang

Secara autimatis lututku melemah saat melihat sosok yang selama ini aku cintai, yang selama ini aku rindui kini terang-terangan sudah menolak ku. Bayangan yang ku impikan beberapa jam yang lalu bagaikan potongan memori yang indah namun berduri. Bayangan yang jelas tidak mungkin aku gapai dengan tanganku.

" Sehunna ~ "

Entah hanya jangkaan ku atau sememangnya suara ku kedengaran seperti lirih dan sendu. Menyedihkan sekali, seberapa besar aku ingin menangis dan memohon di kakinya. Aku tidak akan pernah dapat menggapai lagi kebahagiaan yang selama ini mampu membuatkan ku kembali menjadi manusia normal. Manusia yang bisa merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dan bagaimana indah nya cinta saat detakan di dada ku semakin kedengaran jika aku berdekatan dengan nya.

Namun, aku tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan itu semua.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Hidupku akan tetap sendiri.

Dengan langkah yang harus aku paksakan, aku mulai berdiri. Membiarkan buket mawar yang sudah terabaikan itu, sama seperti hatiku. Memberi tatapan untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku menghilangkan diri dari kehidupan Sehun. Aku akan pergi jika itu bisa memberi kebahagiaan untuknya. Aku akan menghilangkan diri sekali lagi jika memang ini yang bisa membuat Sehun untuk kembali tersenyum.

Aku akan pergi, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Sehun. Bukan !

Aku pergi kerana kehadiran ku hanya membuat Sehun semakin menderita. Mengambil semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki dan menghancurkannya. Betapa aku berdosa kepada Sehun. Bahkan Tuhan mungkin tidak bisa memaafkan ku.

Sekilas bayangan anak kecil atau lebih tepatnya Hanse mengisi minda ku.

Hanse, maafkan papa. Huh, apa bisa aku mengelar diri ku sebagai ayah jika peranan ku untuk melindungi mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik ? Aku bahkan meninggalkan Sehun tanpa tau bahawa ia menghamili anakku. Kasihan sekali Hanse, dia wujud tanpa aku ketahui. Anak yang aku inginkan, anak yang aku ingin besarkan bersama Sehun.

Maafkan papa, Hanse.

Dengan tatapan lirih untuk terakhir kalinya, aku berdiri. Berdiri untuk meninggalkam semuanya kembali sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Aku tetaplah Lu Han yang dulu.

Yang tidak tau untuk berjuang sedikit keras mendapatkan apa yang bisa membuat aku sempurna.

Yang tidak tau mau untuk nerampas kebahagiaan milik lelaki yang begitu ia cintai.

Kali ini, aku akan menghilangkan diriku sepenuh nya.

Langkah ku terasa lemas saat aku berusaha untuk menuju ke luar gerbang utama rumah milik lelaki yang aku cintai itu. Dengan pandangan terakhir, aku meninggalkan rumah hangat itu.

Meninggalkan sosok yang sudah memberikan ku banyak emosi.

" Young master, kenapa..."

" Kita pulang, Hyun. Aku.. hiks, aku sudah merusak segalanya."

Tanpa malu, aku menangis di depan lelaki yang sudah kuanggap seperti hyung ku sendiri itu. Aku tidak peduli mau dia menggelar ku sebagai lelaki lemah. Rasa sakit di dada ku ini lebih mengatasi segalanya.

Aku tidak bisa menggengam tangan Sehun meskipun dia ada di depan mataku.

Rasanya begitu pedih. Melihat mata Sehun yang membenciku.

Betapa aku berdosa kepadanya. Dan sekarang, semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

Kali ini aku akan pergi selamanya.

" Aku ingin pulang ke China."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Sehun bersyukur hari ini merupakan hari minggu itu bermakna ia bisa merehatkan tubuhnya sepanjang hari. Hanse masih betah untuk tidur dan semenjak kejadian dua hari yang lalu di mana Lu Han datang ke rumah nya, Sehun harus akui.

Hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Meskipun bibirnya berkata benci untuk Lu Han namun jauh di dalam sudut hatinya, ingin meneriakkan betapa ia mencintai lelaki itu. Betapa ia merindukan lelaki itu.

Namun ego mengatasi segalanya.

Sehun ingin sekali membuat keluarga kecilnya lengkap dengan adanya Lu Han di sisinya. Ia ingin sekali melihat Hanse berlari dengan Lu Han mengejarnya bersama senyuman lebar di wajah mereka. Namun egonya melarang.

Ia menepis segala bayangan Lu Han daripada memasuki pikirannya.

Sehun memilih untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Menyiapkan pancake cokelat favorit Hanse tanpa berniat ingin memikirkan Lu Han lagi.

Setelah yakin semuanya sudah selesai, Sehun melepaskan apron yang membaluti tubuh rampingnya. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat hasil tangannya dan memutuskan untuk menonton tv sembari menunggu Hanse akan bangun dan mereka akan sarapan bersama-sama.

Baru saja ia duduk, bunyi loceng petanda ada seseorang di luar rumahnya membuatkan Sehun mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Siapa ?

Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang membesar, Sehun membuka pagar utama. Terkejut saat melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenali sedang berdiri di luar. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa takut, Sehun tetap saja membuka pagar utama itu dan membenarkan laki-laki yang menggunakan jas hitam itu masuk.

" Mencari siapa ?"

" Anda Oh Sehun ?"

Meskipun masih keliru, Sehun tetap mengangguk kan kepalanya. Ia mendongak saat melihat lelaki itu.

" Saya punya sesuatu untuk anda." Lelaki itu menghulurkan amplop besar kepadanya. Dengan penuh panasaran dan tanda tanya, Sehun menyambutnya. Ia baru saja ingin bertanya namun terhenti saat mendengar perkataan lelaki itu.

" Master Lu Han akan kembali ke China dan menitipkan separuh daripada hartanya untuk anak anda. Master tidak akan muncul lagi setelah ini. Saya harap Tuan Sehun bisa menerima amplop ini."

Sontak ada yang aneh dalam hatinya. Sehun tanpa sadar tertunduk.

Pandangannya tidak bisa fokus dan dentuman jantungnya terlalu kuat sehingga bunyi di sekelilingnya tidak bisa didengar. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan imej Lu Han.

Tidak akan muncul lagi ?

Tidak.

Itu tidak bisa !

Bukankah Lu Han sudah berjanji akan memberikannya kebahagiaan yang ia cari selama ini ?

Bukankah Lu Han sudah berjanji untuk menebus segala kesilapannya selama ini ?

Lalu kenapa dengan mudahnya lelaki itu ingin pergi setelah membiarkan dia menderita untuk lima tahun yang lalu ?!

" Tidak... dia tidak bisa pergi.." Sehun sendiri tidak sadar pipinya sudah basah dek airmata. Ia mendongak, membiarkan lelaki itu melihat airmatanya.

" Dia tidak bisa pergi setelah berjanji dengan ku ! Dasar lelaki brengsek !"

Ia terisak kecil. Meremas kaos nya erat. Mencoba tidak kelihatan begitu menyedihkan di depan lelaki itu.

" Tuan Sehun, apakah Tuan mencintai Master Lu Han ?"

Mencintai ?!

Apa Lu Han tidak bisa melihat betapa ia mencintai lelaki itu meskipun bibirnya mengatakan benci ?

" Penerbangan Master Lu Han ada 45 menit lagi. Jika benar Tuan Sehun mencintainya, aku bisa membawa Tuan ke Airport."

Sontak Sehun mendongak. Apakah ia harus pergi atau membiarkan Lu Han begitu saja ?

Tapi..

Jika ia melepaskan Lu Han kali ini...

Ia tidak akan bisa memiliki kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan itu.

" Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya pantas. Ia berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Berlari naik ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaket nya.

Sesudah itu ia mencoba membangunkan Hanse.

" Hanse, bangun sayang. Kita perlu pergi sekarang."

Anak kecil itu melenguh. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya dan mata bulat itu semakin membulat saat melihat ibunya menangis. Sontak tangan kecilnya menghapus airmata itu.

" Ma, kenapa ? Mama sakit ?"

Sehun menggeleng pantas. Meskipun ia mencoba menghalang airmatanya semakin mengalir, ia tetap tidak bisa.

" Tidak sayang. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Kita harus mengejar papa mu."

Dan hati Sehun berdetak sayu saat melihat bagaimana mata itu berbinar saat mendengar perkataan ' papa ' dari mulutnya.

" Papa ? Okey, ma. Ayo kita pergi." Hanse mengucapnya dengan nada antusias. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan mengambil jaket varsity pemberian ulang tahun dari Sehun itu.

Sehun tersenyum lirih. Ia menggengam tangan kecil anaknya sembari bertekad.

Lu Han tidak bisa pergi kali ini ! Ia harus mengotakan janji itu !

####

Nafasnya tersengal saat ia berlari mencari sosok lelaki yang sudah berhasil memberantakan kehidupannya itu. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat tangan kecil milik Hanse.

" Ma, papa mana ? Dia ingin kemana ?" Anak kecil itu bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mata bulatnya ikut memerhati ke kanan dan kiri. Mencoba melihat siapa yang dicari.

" Dia tidak akan kemana-mana, Hanse. Dia akan tetap di sini." Ucap Sehun penuh tekad. Ia sekali lagi melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berharap bahawa ia akan menemukan Lu Han dalam keramaian itu.

" Penerbangan Master Lu Han tidak lama lagi, Tuan. Tuan Sehun harus membuatkan nya tetap di sini. Sudah cukup Master menjadi patung tidak bernyawa sepanjang ia berjauhan dengan Tuan. Kalian berdua berhak untuk bahagia."

Setiap perkataan dari lelaki berjas hitam itu seolah bermain dalam pikirannya seperti pita rekaman. Dadanya terasa sesak karna terlalu memikirkan bagaimana jika Lu Han tidak akan pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya lagi ?

Tidak, hidup Lu Han kini miliknya. Lelaki itu tidak bisa lari lagi.

" Ma, mama." Sehun tersadar saat Hanse memanggilnya bersama riak wajah yang keliru.

" Kita harus mencari papa, ma. "

Iya ! Demi Hanse.

Sehun mendongak memerhati skrin besar di mana mempamerkan setiap penerbangan. Matanya memerhati penerbangan ke China yang akan bertolak dalam beberapa menit lagi.

" Ayo, Hanse." Ia membawa anaknya menuju ke tempat di mana orang-orang menunggu penerbangan mereka. Mereka berlari dalam keramaian itu, sesekali mengumam perkataan maaf saat mereka tidak sengaja menolak orang ramai. Sehun mencoba mencari Lu Han dalam banyak-banyak orang yang menunggu penerbangan.

Namun semuanya kelihatan begitu mengelirukan.

Sehun tidak bisa fokus.

Sekelilingnya terasa kabur dan seperti tidak bisa ditangkap oleh pacaindera nya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya.

Tidak.

Lu Han tidak bisa pergi.

Tapi, bagaimana mau mencari nya dalam kesesakan ini ?

Bagaimana mau menghentikan lelaki itu ?!

Merasa putus asa, airmatanya kembali mengalir.

Shit, Sehun. Kenapa kau menjadi cenggeng begini ?!

Sehun kembali mengumpulkan semangatnya. Mencoba sedaya upaya nya untuk menemukan Lu Han.

Dan saat pembesar suara itu mengumumkan penerbangan ke China akan berlepas, lututnya menjadi lemah.

Apakah memang sebegini jalan cerita nya ?

Apakah Lu Han tidak ditakdirkan untuknya ?

" Hiks, Lu Han." Sehun terisak kecil. Mengabaikan beberapa pandangan aneh daripada orang. Mengabaikan suasana sekelilingnya.

Dan saat ia menghapus airmatanya, ia baru sadar.

Hanse tidak ada lagi di sisinya.

" Hanse ?! Oh Hanse ?!" Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sosok anaknya. Meskipun lututnya terasa lemah, ia mencoba untuk berjalan.

" Hanse !"

Sehun kelihatan persis seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Dengan surai nya yang berantakan. Pipinya yang basah dek karna airmata. Matanya yang memerah.

" Hanse. Jangan tinggalkan mama." Lirihnya.

Sehun menangis kecil. Pundaknya bergetar.

Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karna tidak bisa menjaga Hanse sebaiknya. Merutuk dirinya karna terlalu egois untuk menerima Lu Han saat lelaki itu ikhlas untuk menebus semuanya. Merutuk dirinya karna terlalu lemah untuk semua ini.

" ahjussi, ahjussi ingin ke mana ?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kecil milik Hanse. Ia mencoba untuk fokus.

" Ahjussi ingin ke luar negara ya ? Wahhh, itu sangat keren !"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Dengan berpandukan suara Hanse, ia mencari sosok anaknya itu.

" Ahjussi hanya ingin terbang ke sesuatu tempat, Hanse-ah."

Dan berpaling saat mendengar suara itu.

Tepat di depannya, Lu Han sedang duduk menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Hanse, ada koper di sebelah nya menandakan ia akan pergi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun berlari kecil. Membiarkan airmatanya deras mengalir.

Dan saat ia berhenti tepat di samping Lu Han, lelaki itu mendongak. Ekspresinya kelihatan terkejut. Ia berdiri, ingin menyuarakan sesuatu namun Sehun lebih pantas.

Pangg

Hening.

Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan telapak tangannya berdenyut.

" Ma.."

" Brengsek ! Lelaki tidak berguna ! Lelaki brengsek !" Rutuknya. Suaranya bergetar.

Sehun memukul sedikit kuat dada bidang milik Lu Han.

" Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ! Kau harus tetap di sini. Kau harus bertanggungjawab. Kau harus melaksanakan setiap janji yang kau katakan ! Dasar lelaki brengsek ! Kau ingin pergi setelah membuatku merana lima tahun ini ? Kau ingin pergi meninggalkan anak mu ini ! "

Dadanya terasa sesak.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Kau tidak bisa pergi. Nyawa mu adalah milikku ! Jika benar kau ingin melenyapkan dirimu, biarkan aku yang melakukannya ! Nyawamu adalah milikku, kau mengerti ?!"

Tanpa kata, Lu Han menariknya masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang lain, Sehun membalas pelukan itu. Menghamburkan tangisannya.

" Kau tidak bisa pergi, ge. Tidak bisa." Gumamnya lirih. Ia menggengam erat kemeja putih yang digunakan oleh Lu Han itu. Meremasnya kuat.

" Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku." Lu Han melonggarkan pelukan itu dan memberi kecupan di seluruh wajah manis Sehun sebelum menatap mata nya.

" Izinkan aku untuk membahagia kan mu, Sehunna. Aku tidak mau keseorangan lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua lagi." Ucapan lelaki itu begitu ikhlas, begitu khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

" Maa ?"

Astaga, dia bahkan hampir terlupa dengan sosok anaknya itu.

" Hanse, mama sudah bilang kita mengejar papa mu kan ?" Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Hanse.

Sang anak mengangguk pelan. Ia kelihatan masih bingung.

" Maafkan papa, Hanse. " Lu Han ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Papa ?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. " Iya, Hanse. Ini papa."

Tanpa aba-aba, anak kecil itu meluru masuk memeluk Lu Han. Memanggilnya sang ayah dengan senyuman lebar bermain di bibirnya.

" Papa !"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tidak pernah merasa tenang seperti ini. Tangan kanan Lu Han mencari jemarinya.

Inilah yang ia cari selama ini.

Senyuman lebar Hanse.

Pandangan hangat Lu Han.

Keluarga kecilnya sudah lengkap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ? Jelek ya ?

Hehehe , maaf ya kalau jelek. Dan terima kasih kepada yang sudah review.

Mohon maaf jika ada perkataan yang tidak dipahami. Maafkan chiey ^ .

Chiey akan usahakan untuk memperbaiki bahasa Indonesia Chiey.

Kiss&amp;Hugs.


	10. Chapter 9

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua sosok itu saling bertatapan. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu sesekali mengecup jemari mungil milik lelaki yang satunya yang sedang ia genggam erat.

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka sedikit membuatkan malam itu lebih dingin dari malam-malam yang lain. Namun, kedinginan itu tidak mampu untuk membuatkan kedua sosok itu merasakan kesepian ataupun kesunyian.

Karna mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang bisa membahagiakan hidup mereka.

Mereka mendapatkan kembali cinta yang dulunya pernah menghilang.

Mereka melengkapkan keluarga mereka yang dulunya terpisah jauh.

" Maafkan aku, Sehunna. Selama ini, selama kau tak ada di sisi ku, aku seperti orang gila yang tidak mempunyai hala tuju."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Gilirannya mengecup jemari Lu Han yang dipegang itu.

" Aku tak bisa bilang yang aku tidak apa-apa selama ini, ge. Tapi mulai sekarang, mulai detik ini, aku ingin memulaikan semuanya. Aku ingin membina cerita dengan mu semula. Aku, kau dan juga Hanse." Bisiknya pada Lu Han. Keheningan kamar itu membuatkan suasana menjadi kelam. Hanse sudah lama tertidur di perantaraan mereka berdua. Anak itu memeluk sang ayah dengan erat.

Lu Han melirik Hanse yang sedang tertidur lena sembari memeluknya. Wajah kecil itu kelihatan seperti malaikat saat ia tidur. Bibir yang hampir sama dengan Sehun itu mengerecut kedepan, begitu imut sekali. Ia mengecup penuh kasih puncak kepala anaknya.

Iya, anaknya. Dan Lu Han berjanji dengan nyawanya bahawa ia akan menjaga Hanse sepenuh hatinya.

Hanse dan Sehun.

Lu Han tidak akan pernah melepaskan mereka lagi.

" Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu lagi, Sehunna." Suaranya lirih dan Sehun bisa merasakan takut kehilangan melalui lirihan itu.

" Tidak akan, ge. "

Lama mereka bertatapan, Lu Han mengangkat tangannya dan menekap pipi mulus Sehun. Mengelus nya dengan sayang sebelum membisikkan kalimah itu.

" Mau kah kau menikahi ku, Sehun ? Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintai mu sepanjang kehidupan ku."

Lu Han bisa merasakan pipi yang dipegangnya itu memanas. Suasana kamar itu gelap tapi Lu Han tau wajah manis Sehun pasti sedang merona sekarang. Memikirkan betapa wajah merona Sehun sangat indah, membuatkan senyuman terukir di wajah nya.

" Ge, kau sedang melamarku ?"

" Iya, Sehun."

" Kau tidak romantis sekali ! Setidaknya pikir lah tempat yang romantis untuk melamar ku. Bukan saat ini. Bukan saat kita baring di atas kasur dengan Hanse yang sedang tertidur."

Lu Han tercengir. " Aku tidak tau bagaimana mau romantis, Sehunna. Yang ku tau, aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku hanya ingin menatap wajahmu sewaktu aku bangun di pagi hari untuk selamanya. Dan aku inginkan Hanse ada di setiap detik dengan kita berdua."

Semakin panas. Lu Han tertawa kecil saat merasakan pipi mulus Sehun semakin memanas yang mana menandakan bahawa pipinya semakin memerah.

" Pipimu panas, Sehunna."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sehun buru-buru menepis jauh telapak tangan Lu Han yang menekap di pipinya. Ia beralih memeluk anaknya yang sedang tidur membelakanginya itu. Sehun memeluknya erat dan menengelamkan hidung mancung di helaian rambut hitam milik Hanse yang harum seperti bayi itu.

" Aku mau tidur. Dan jangan ketawa, ge. Itu tidak lucu. Hanse bisa bangun mendengar tawa jelek mu itu."

Lu Han tetap saja tertawa. Ia melirik dua sosok yang berhasil membuatkan kehidupan nya menjadi sempurna itu. Dengan lengannya yang kokoh, Lu Han memeluk Sehun, mengecup puncak kepala lelaki yang sudah ia cintai separuh nyawa itu.

" Hey, kau belum menjawab soalan ku, Sehunna. Mau kah kau menikahiku ?"

Sehun mendongak. Menatap Lu Han dengan mata indahnya.

" Aku mau, ge. Tanpa kau mendengar jawapan ku, kau tau kan

"

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna. "

Sontak ia tersenyum manis. " Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu ge."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol memasuki perusahaan dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Di sebelah tangan kanannya ada segelas kopi panas dan di sebelah lagi ada satu minuman khusus yang sangat disukai oleh seseorang.

Saat dia memasuki ruang kantornya, rakan-rakan nya yang lain sudah duduk di meja masing-masing. Sontak mata bulatnya mencari sosok yang mampu membuatkannya tersenyum lebar begini.

Dan saat menemukan wajah manis yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepada Suho itu, Chanyeol melajukan langkahnya.

" Pagi, hyung !" Sapanya ceria. Dan senyuman nya menghangat saat matanya bertatapan dengan milik mata indah itu. " Dan selamat pagi, Sehunna." Suara bass nya bahkan berubah lembut.

" Selamat pagi, hyung !"

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasa, Sehun kelihatan lebih hidup hari ini. Kelihatan lebih berseri dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah indahnya. Matanya bahkan terbentuk bulan sabit.

Dan Chanyeol harus akui, betapa ia merindukan senyuman tulus itu.

" Wah, kau membawakan minuman untukku, Yeol ?"

Suara halus Suho menyentak lamunannya. Ia melirik kopi dan Bubble tea di tangannya itu.

" Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya membawakan Bubble Tea untuk Sehun. "

Sontak Suho mempout bibirnya sok kesal. Tidak lama ia kembali memasangkan senyuman lembut bak malaikatnya.

" Tidak apa, Yeol. Lagian aku hanya bercanda. "

" Maaf, yah hyung."

Suho menggeleng kecil. Ia meninggalkan kedua sosok manusia itu dan memasuki ruangannya.

" Bubble tea, Hunna." Ucapnya sembari menghulurkan cup berisi Chocolate itu.

Sehun melirik cup itu sebelum tersenyum kecil. " Terima kasih, hyung. " dan menyambut huluran cup Bubble tea itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia ikut menghirup kopi pahitnya itu dan anehnya rasa pahit itu seperti digantikan dengan rasa manis saat melihat Sehun. Lelaki manis itu kelihatan bercahaya di bawah sinaran suria yang menerangi bumi. Surainya ditiup angin kelihatan begitu lembut, membuatkan Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya, membelainya sama seperti saat dia memiliki lelaki itu.

Senyumannya sempat memudar saat melihat cincin yang menghiasi jari manis Sehun.

" Cincinnya cantik. "

Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua pipi milik Sehun merona. Pandangan matanya berubah hangat. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu semula setelah lima tahun berpisah. Sekarang, saat ini, detik ini, sinaran di mata indah itu kelihatan cantik. Seolah mengatakan bahawa dia sedang bahagia. Sinaran yang sangat berbeda saat Sehun menjadi miliknya.

" Lu Han ge datang kepada ku, hyung. Dan dia melamarku."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Air kopi yang tadinya terasa manis sekarang berubah pahit. Senyuman nya kelihatan sangat tidak padan di wajah tampannya. Bahkan jemarinya bergetar.

" Lu Han ?"

Mata indah itu menatapnya hangat. " Iya, hyung. Lu ge kembali untukku. Dia juga menceritakan kalian bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Terima kasih, hyung. Terima kasih karna masih mau memaafkan kami berdua. Aku merasa berdosa kepada mu. "

Tidak.

Apakah dia akan kehilangan Sehun sekali lagi ?

Chanyeol memerhati benak mata yang indah itu. Begitu indah. Begitu penuh dengan sinaran.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa merampas sinar itu. Tidak jika sinaran itu bisa membahagiakan Sehun.

" Hyung."

Seolah baru sadar dalam mimpi, Chanyeol kembali melakarkan senyuman khususnya. Ia beralih memeluk lelaki yang masih ia cintai itu. Menghirup aroma yang tidak pernah berubah meskipun lelaki yang ia cintai itu sudah menginjak dewasa. Merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu tetap sama meskipun bukan miliknya lagi.

" Semoga berbahagia, Sehunna. Apapun terjadi, kau tetap dongsaeng ku. Dan bilang sama dia, jangan pernah berani untuk melukai dongsaeng kesayangan ku. Akan ku patahkan lehernya."

Dia tersenyum lirih saat mendengar kekehan dari Sehun. Hatinya terluka namun tidak apa. Memang dari awal Sehun tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan lelaki yang ia cintai.

" Kau memang terbaik, hyung. "

Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan. Mengabaikan setetes airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

' Selamat tinggal, cinta pertama ku. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanse tidak berhenti mengoceh itu ini semenjak dia keluar dari sekolah. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat tangan kokoh Lu Han. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum lebar menampakkan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit. Sesekali pula ia akan tertawa nyaring.

" Papa, Saem bilang Hanse anak yang baik. Apa papa juga rasakan Hanse anak yang baik ?"

Lu Han tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. Ia menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Hanse.

" Anak papa anak yang paling baik di dunia. Anak papa sudah bisa menjaga mama nya dengan baik saat papa tak ada di sini." Diiringi dengan kecupan hangat di pipi tembam anak kecil itu.

Merasa senang dengan jawapan itu, Hanse memeluk erat leher sang ayah. Berteriak senang karna sudah berhasil membuat sang ayah memujinya sebagai anak yang baik.

Kedua sosok itu menuju ke mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di hujung jalan. Lu Han membuka pintu di sebelah pemandu dan menutupnya apabila Hanse sudah duduk dengan nyamannya. Kemudian buru-buru memasuki tempat pemandu.

" Kita akan kemana, pa ? " bocah lelaki itu bertanya dengan sinaran di mata nya. Mata rusa yang mirip sekali dengannya itu.

" Menjemput mama dan ke kafe favorit Hanse." Tangannya naik untuk mengusap puncak kepala anaknya itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hanse tertawa riang begitu mendengar mereka akan menjemput Sehun.

Lu Han mulai menghidupkan enjin mobil dan memulaikan perjalanan mereka. Sesekali ia akan melirik Hanse dan mengusap kepala bocah itu dengan kasih sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil hitamnya berhenti di parkir gedung di mana Sehun bekerja. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel saat melihat jarum panjang itu menunjuk ke jam lima.

" Helo, sayang ?"

" Lu ge ! "

Tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu, Lu Han melirik Hanse. " Kami sedang menunggu di bawah. "

" Sebentar. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

" Baiklah. Jangan tergesa-gesa, Hunna. "

Lu Han menyimpan kembali ponselnya sebelum memberikan senyuman untuk anaknya itu. Memberikan usapan lembut pada puncak kepala Hanse, Lu Han melirik ke gedung di mana Sehun berkerja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bibirnya mengukir senyuman saat melihat sosok yang ia tunggu itu muncul. Dan dia tidak berseorangan. Sehun datang bersama sosok lelaki jangkung di sisinya.

" Chanyeol..." senyuman yang tadinya menghiasi bibirnya mati. Pikirannya dihujani dengan bertubi-tubi persoalan.

Apakah pikiran Sehun sudah berubah ?

Apakah cinta itu kembali datang untuk Chanyeol ?

Lu Han tidak tahu. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pelbagai andaian yang sangat tidak membantunya saat ini. Bahkan Hanse yang menguncang pelan lengannya juga tidak disadarinya.

" Papa, kenapa diam ? Mama sudah ada di luar sana dengan temannya. "

Lu Han menoleh seketika kepada Hanse sebelum kembali melirik Sehun yang masih betah tertawa di samping lelaki jangkung itu.

Tidak lama ia mendesah lemah. Bukan, lebih kepada putus asa. Memangnya kalau pilihan Sehun berubah, ia tidak akan menghalang. Pilihan Sehun adalah kebahagiannya. Jadi Lu Han tidak akan menghalang sebarang andaian itu daripada terjadi.

Ia mencoba mengukir senyuman dan menoleh ke arah anaknya. Perlahan ia mengusap surai lembut itu dan memberi isyarat agar mereka turun dari mobil.

Hanse mengenggam erat jemari nya sembari tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali.

" Ge."

Suara lembut Sehun mengisi gegendang telinganya. Lu Han disapa dengan dua sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Yang satunya memberikan senyuman termanisnya sementara yang satu lagi memasang senyuman yang terkesan ... bagaimana yah ... seperti menyedihkan.

" Selamat, Bro."

Huh ?

" Maaf, ge. Aku memberitahu Chanyeol hyung soal kita. Tidak apa-apa kan ?" Pipi lelaki pujaan nya itu bersemu kemerahan. Ia tersenyum malu saat mata mereka bertembung dan hatinya menghangat.

" Tidak apa dan Chanyeol, terima kasih."

" Hmm, aku masuk ke mobil duluan yah. Ayo Hanse." Seperti mengerti, Sehun menarik pelan tangan kecil Hanse dan masuk ke mobil hitam Lu Han yang terparkir, meninggalkan Lu Han dan Chanyeol.

" Best man wins. "

" Chanyeol, maafkan aku."

Lu Han bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terluka meskipun ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

" Kalau kau membuatnya menangis atau terluka, aku tidak teragak-agak merampasnya kembali !" Ucap Chanyeol. Meskipun nadanya kedengaran main-main, Lu Han bisa mengesan keseriusan nya.

" Aku akan membahagiakannya dengan nyawa ku, Chanyeol."

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum kecil, ia menghulur tangannya dan Lu Han menyambutnya.

" Sekali lagi, selamat hyung."

" Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berlalu pergi setelah memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil.

Perlahan Lu Han melangkah mendekati mobil hitamnya. Sedetik perasaan tidak nyaman menghinggap dalam hati. Desahan pelan kedengaran.

Dan saat ia mendongak, seolah semua perasaan itu pergi begitu saja.

Kini, di depan matanya, ada sosok yang selama ini ia idamkan sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Di depan matanya, ada Sehun sedang tersenyum. Senyuman yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya. Senyuman yang selama ini ia anggap tidak akan pernah ia miliki.

Sehun menyambutnya masuk ke dalam dekapan.

Lu Han membenamkan hidung mancung nya dalam helaian rambut milik lelaki idamannya itu. Membiarkan haruman Sehun memompa denyutan nadinya. Membiarkan haruman Sehun menenangkannya.

Senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya.

' Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa sosok ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#short update.

Maafkan Chiey karna otak Chiey tidak bisa menghasilkan update yang lebih panjang.

Chiey akan usahakan untuk memanjangkan lagi chapter depan !

Thanks for support and reading my story _

Love you so strong, kekeke ~

Kiss&amp;Hugs


End file.
